Au bout de la folie
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Jamais je n'aurais pensé remettre toute ma vie en question. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je vivais dans un mensonge perpétuel. Et pourtant...
1. Prologue

**_Titre : Au bout du chemin_**

_**Auteur :** Kim M. Usa, anciennement Usagi-chan._

_**Disclamer :** Rien à moi... Tout à J.K Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dans son dos et j'emprunte juste ses personnages. _

_**Résumé :**_ _Jamais je n'aurais penser remettre toute ma vie en question. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je vivais dans un mensonge perpétuel. Et pourtant..._

_**Genre :**_ _Romance/Angst_

**_Raiting :_** _T__  
_

Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté quelque chose ici. Vraiment longtemps... Mais bon, je n'avais plus vraiment le temps et l'envie d'écrire. Mais bon, maintenant ça va mieux et je reviens donc avec un OS dans ma poche. J'ai vraiment l'impression de poster pour la première fois alors que non. Déprimant.

Ce n'est que le prologue, ce qui explique la taille médiocre de ce texte. L'OS en lui même arrive demain soir après relecture.

A la base, ce texte est une fiction originale que j'ai adapté en fiction Harry Potter car c'est en pensant à eux que j'ai écrit ce texte. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si les personnages sont OOC et que tout cet OS soit un UA.

Je l'ai juste relu, mes bêtas lectrices étant occupées donc pardonnez moi s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes. C'est pas fait exprès.

Sinon, vous pouvez laisser un petit quelque chose si cela vous plait, vous plait pas ou autre. Cela fait toujours plaisir.

Bef, bonne lecture !

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

**Au bout de la folie,**

**Prologue.**

Les rayons du soleil passaient la vitre de la chambre, achevant de le réveiller et le faisant quitter la douce torpeur des rêves. Il remonta la couverture sur son corps et posa sa tête contre la personne qui dormait à côté de lui. Il soupira de bien être et caressa évasivement le torse de son amant. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils s'aimaient… Et tout semblait si nouveau…

A chaque fois.

Cet instant de tendresse, ce moment de bonheur, ces minutes de complicité… Il voulait se souvenir de tout ça…

Il leva les yeux sur son visage et sourit stupidement. Il l'aimait toujours autant, et rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer ses sentiments. Il écouta son cœur battre, son torse se soulever sous sa lente respiration et se releva lentement. Il en profita pour imprimer du regard tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, toute la peau nacrée qui semblait le narguer et posa son front contre celui de son amant. Il baisa doucement ses lèvres chaudes et avala son timide gémissement comme un assoiffé. Son nez caressait le sien, le faisant rigoler. Il lui caressa rapidement les cheveux, ses yeux s'adoucissant en le voyant grimacer par le contact. Il embrassa la peau de son cou et souffla contre son oreille :

_« - Je te promets que tout ira mieux. Que plus rien ne gâchera notre vie._

_Je te promets mes sourires même dans les moments difficiles. Que mes bras seront toujours autour de toi les soirs d'hivers._

_Je te promets que je ne partirais plus sans toi. Que ma vie ne tournera plus qu'autour de toi._

_J'envois voler tout ce qui nous entoure, tout ce qui m'arrache à toi. Et qu'importe si je dois rogner toute mon ancienne existence, oublié qui j'étais, tant que tu es là, ta peau collée contre la mienne._

_Je te promets des instants de tendresse à n'en plus finir. Que le bonheur entourera le plus souvent notre couple._

_Je te promets que je n'hésiterai plus à te tenir la main en public. Que le regard des autres n'est plus une chose primordiale._

_Et plus que tout, je te promets d'essayer de t'aimer correctement cette fois-ci. »_

Le sourire encore endormi ainsi que les yeux entr'ouvert voilés de sommeil lui suffisait amplement. Il se rallongea contre lui, le serrant étroitement et tenta de se rendormir encore un peu.

Le petit déjeuner au lit pourra bien attendre.


	2. Au bout de la folie

**_Titre : Au bout du chemin_**

_**Auteur :** Kim M. Usa, anciennement Usagi-chan._

_**Disclamer :** Rien à moi... Tout à J.K Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dans son dos et j'emprunte juste ses personnages._

_**Résumé :**_ _Jamais je n'aurais penser remettre toute ma vie en question. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je vivais dans un mensonge perpétuel. Et pourtant..._

_**Genre :**_ _Romance/Angst_

**_Raiting :_** _T__  
_

A la base, ce texte est une fiction originale que j'ai adapté en fiction Harry Potter car c'est en pensant à eux que j'ai écrit ce texte. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si les personnages sont OOC et que tout cet OS soit un UA.

Je l'ai juste relu, mes bêtas lectrices étant occupées donc pardonnez moi s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes. C'est pas fait exprès.

Sinon, vous pouvez laisser un petit quelque chose si cela vous plait, vous plait pas ou autre. Cela fait toujours plaisir.

Bef, bonne lecture !

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

Les lumières du métro lui faisaient mal aux yeux, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à sa place sous cette lumière trop crue. Il se sentait nu… Tout en réajustant son col de manteau, il souffla. Vraiment, le métro n'était pas fait pour lui. Il commençait à devenir agoraphobe à force d'avoir trop de contact humain. Cela en devenait presque blasant.

Il sentit une femme se coller à lui, la trame étant bondée de monde. Elle sentait tellement fort le parfum et la sueur que la bile lui monta à la gorge. Son sac lui rentrait dans les cotes et qu'importe les mouvements qu'il faisait pour se dégager de cette sangsue humaine, elle restait accrocher à lui, son maudit sac de marque lui faisant des bleus. Vraiment, si elle n'était pas en train de parler avec son fiancé au téléphone, il aurait pensé qu'elle le faisait exprès. C'était une technique de drague pathétique, il en convenait mais elle avait l'air de marcher si on regardait les deux adolescents qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Un enfant commença à pleurer, faisant râler la plupart des voyageurs. Il souffla une deuxième fois.

Il aurait du rentrer en taxi, au moins, il n'y aurait pas eu ce problème. Le taxi c'est bien, confortable, silencieux… Calme, juste calme. Mais aussi tellement cher. Au moins, il avait économisé le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait en travaillant dans la galerie d'art. C'était déjà ça de gagner, et tant pis s'il devait supporter les gens insupportables du métro. Il ferait avec.

La trame commença à ralentir, collant encore plus la jeune femme contre son dos. Heureusement qu'il sortait à cette station, il n'aurait pas supporté de rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit. Il replaça son sac à bandoulière correctement et amorça un pas vers la sortie. Il se sentait pousser de tout part, le corps compressé de chaque côté. Il faillit rater la marche du métro mais se rattrapa _in extremis_ sur une jeune femme qui passait là. Elle lui lança un regard noir mais l'aida tout de même à se remettre droit. Il la remercia sommairement, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

Il se dépêcha de marcher, pestant contre les gens qui n'avançaient pas. Sa mère allait encore hurler sur sa mauvaise habitude d'être en retard. Et franchement, il aurait préférer assister à tout sauf _ça_. Sa mère avait la mauvaise habitude de partir dans les aigües quand elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler, crevant ainsi quelques tympans au passage. Et si on rajoutait, ses mouvements de bras brusques et son air de folle… Heureusement qu'il avait acheté des boules quiès à côté du musée. C'était toujours bien de prévoir ce genre de situation. Il était presque fier de lui.

Son portable se mit à vibrer furieusement dans sa poche, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il amorça un geste pour le sortir mais se rétracta au dernier moment, décrétant que cet appel ne devait pas être important. Et tant pis si c'était sa mère, elle hurlera juste un peu plus fort quand il sera enfin arrivé devant la maison familiale.

Il replaça son écharpe correctement puisque qu'un bout de laine traînait par terre et avança un peu plus vite. Son bus ne partait que dans quinze minutes, alors il avait encore un peu de temps. Mais rester dans ce lieu où l'odeur de pisse était omniprésente ne l'enchantait pas des masses. Son portable se remit à vibrer, le faisant soupirer. Peut être que c'était important ? Ou peut être pas ? Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il attende un coup fil qui allait marquer sa vie. Mais sait-on jamais… Il le tira difficilement de la poche de son jeans, et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qui essayait de le joindre. Il s'arrêta brusquement en essayant de comprendre ce que présageait ce maudit coup de fil et hésita à raccrocher. Est-ce de sa faute s'il ne supportait pas les heures supplémentaires ? Il remua un peu la tête face à son comportement enfantin et s'apprêta à décrocher quand quelqu'un lui rentra brutalement dedans. Etait-ce un signe de Dieu ? Un signe un peu douloureux pour ses fesses tout de même. Quelque chose de plus doux ne l'aurait pas déplut. Il vit quelqu'un ramasser une pochette à dessin et des jambes s'éloigner. La politesse manquait cruellement dans ce monde.

Il ramassa son portable qui avait glissé de sa main et tenta de se relever quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet.

« - Vous ne savez pas vous excuser ou quoi ? C'est trop compliqué pour quelqu'un comme vous, c'est ça ? » Dit haineusement un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il devait s'excuser puisque l'homme qui lui était rentré dedans devait être partie depuis quelque temps.

« - Pardon ? Vous pourriez répéter ? » Répondit-il, toute son incompréhension passant dans sa voix.

Y avait pas à dire, les transports en commun étaient vraiment fatiguant. Les gens qui l'empruntaient étaient de véritable énigme bien trop complexe pour être pleinement étudier. Il se releva rapidement et dégagea presque gentiment la main qui était accrochée à son poignet. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait se faire prendre de haut, mais tout de même. Il haïssait vraiment les positions de faiblesse, et là, être par terre quand un homme inconnu vous fait des reproches en était la parfaite illustration.

« - Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous avez le culot de me prendre pour un imbécile ?! Vous me rentrez dedans comme un ours, et vous osez me demander pourquoi vous devez vous excusez ? Etes-vous stupide en plus d'être un homme au comportement de paysan ? » L'invectiva-t-il encore une fois, son ton se faisant plus glacial.

C'était une blague ? Il n'arrivait pas à digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De sa faute ? Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en plein milieu que c'était automatiquement de sa faute ! Bon d'accord, il gênait juste le passage. Mais l'autre aurait dû le voir et le contourner au lieu de le bousculer de cette façon ! Et après tout était de sa faute hein… Harry serra les poings et essaya de se contrôler un peu. Il avait envie de la frapper, de voir son sourire grognard se ternir entre ses mains… Oh que oui, le voir souffrir de sa faute devait être jouissif ... En cet instant...

Il respira profondément tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

« -Ma faute ? Vous osez insinuer que c'est de ma faute ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?

-Vous n'aviez pas qu'à être en plein milieu du passage comme un imbécile. » Répondit-il, un sourire hautain sur les lèvres.

Il fronça les sourcils et se retrouva à soupirer. Il était déjà assez fatigué alors ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se dispute avec le premier venu. Ca n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Ce genre de type n'en valait pas la peine. Et puis, s'il arrivait à son boulot les mains écorchées, ça allait encore hurler. Son patron ne laisserai pas passez ça une nouvelle fois. Et il ne pouvait juste pas se permettre de rechercher un nouveau travail. Il avait vraiment besoin de cet argent. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver avec son sourire arrogant. Vraiment, vraiment l'énerver.

« - Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. » Répliqua-t-il, la voix grave et rauque.

L'autre cligna des yeux, la bouche s'ouvrit de consternation. Mais cela ne dura que quelque instant… Cela ne pouvait être que son imagination. Le sourire du blond devient de plus en plus éclatant, et le jeune homme partit la tête haute en le bousculant. Mais pas en le poussant violemment comme il aurait pu s'y attendre… C'était plus un geste taquin. Oui, taquin.

Il le regarda partir, encore un peu hébété par son geste. Un bipolaire ? Magnifique, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà eu une journée affreusement désastreuse. Il fallait en plus qu'il se fasse rentrer dedans par un bipolaire.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se souciait de ce type. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le revoir ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était juste un visage comme un autre… Un visage faisant partie d'une masse compacte où l'individualité n'était pas de mise. Alors il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'attardait sur une personne comme lui.

Il se ressaisi en se passant une main dans les cheveux et regarda son portable. Il tapota rapidement le numéro de son patron et se laissa bercer par la sonnerie d'attente. Et c'est en entendant la voix bourrue qu'il se mit en marche.

**oOo**

Il avait encore du reprendre le métro… Ce métro toujours aussi bondé et suffoquant. Il en pleurerait presque de désespoir s'il ne devait pas faire bonne figure. Il tira sur les pans de sa chemise blanche tout en maudissant ses chaussures de travail. Foutu chaussures de ville juste pas confortable. C'était une torture à en attraper des cloques. Mais bon, il n'avait pas trop à s'en plaindre étant donné que, lui, ne devait pas porter des talons aiguilles d'au moins dix centimètres. Il en compatirait presque avec sa collègue Cho. Presque… Si seulement il ne la supportait pas autant. Par moment il se demandait comment autant de bêtise et de suffisance pouvait se concentrer en une seule personne. Et si seulement sa beauté pouvait compenser son attitude désagréable… La pauvre n'avait vraiment aucun avenir. Et il se serait presque donner une gifle par tant de méchanceté. Parce que bon, même si elle était désagréable, elle faisait de bons cookies.

C'était à se demander comment ses pensées pouvaient autant dérivées. Surtout en plein travail… Surtout dans cet endroit rempli de bobos londoniens. Ce n'était pas convenable comme aurait dit Sirius, son patron. Mais bon qu'est ce qu'il en avait bien à faire hein ? Tant qu'il faisait correctement son job de serveur lors des vernissages.

Il rattrapa le plateau qu'un collègue avait posé sur la table et recommença à faire le tour des invités. Il ne devait pas tripoter son bouton de veston quand il servait. Mais alors vraiment pas. Le plateau se trouve rapidement alléger des coupes de champagne achetée à la sueur du front de son patron et repartit en direction du buffet, près à reprendre un plateau d'amuse gueule.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas travailler ici. Mais alors pas du tout. C'était plutôt bien payé, assez calme et ses horaires étaient plutôt variables. Le patron n'était pas un tyran, au contraire, et il pouvait même jouer du piano quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. De toute façon, il avait toujours aimé la peinture alors ça n'aurait jamais pu être une torture. Mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, il aurait aimé être à mille kilomètres d'ici. Il détestait vraiment les vernissages… Devoir être cordial quand vous vouliez décapiter de sang froid la femme qui voulait parler comme si vous étiez son esclave, devoir sourire quand on claquait des doigts, ne pas éructer violemment quand quelqu'un vous faisait du rentre dedans trop prononcé… L'hypocrisie ? Très peu pour lui. Et ce même si les tableaux présentés étaient à couper le souffle.

Il valsa entre les différentes personnes du vernissage, le plateau d'amuse gueule à la main tout en jetant un vague coup d'œil à l'horloge placé en retrait. Encore une heure et cette torture prendrait enfin fin. Peut être que Sirius le laissera partir en avance ce soir, puisqu'il n'était pas prévu qu'il travaille ce soir. Stupide Hermione et sa grippe. Il espérait juste que ça mère n'allait pas lui hurler dessus, en le traitant de fils indigne pour avoir manqué le typique repas du samedi soir. Heureusement, il avait pensé à la prévenir.

Il retourna au buffet pour poser le plateau et sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche arrière du pantalon à pince. Il le montra à Sirius qui le rejoignit à grand pas et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie arrière. Il se colla contre le mur, tout en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise, histoire de respirer un peu. Il se sortie une clope et en fila une à son patron, un sourire vague sur les lèvres.

« - Encore une heure de torture hein ? A croire que ça n'en finira jamais. » Murmura-t-il doucement, en se repassant une main dans les cheveux et en tirant une latte de fumée.

Il en aurait presque jouit de bonheur tellement elle était bonne… Un petit morceau de paradis dans son enfer personnel.

« - Arrête de te plaindre, fiston. Tu pourras partir plus tôt ce soir, Cho se débrouillera toute seule pour une fois. Même si c'est ma nièce, il faut quand même qu'elle bouge son cul au lieu de flirter avec tout ce qui à un compte en banque d'une valeur astronomique. Ca la fera peut être réfléchir qui sait ? Je suis même pas sur qu'elle sache se faire cuire un œuf correctement en plus. Il faut l'aider à grandir fiston… Cho en a vraiment besoin. » Répliqua Sirius.

Son patron était l'archétype même de l'américain du sud que cela en était même désarment. Sirius, de son vrai nom Sirius Orion Black, était un immigré américain venu à Londres pour faire partager son goût de l'art. Pourquoi pas rester en Amérique dans ce cas alors ? Il n'avait juste pas pu… Sa femme décédée était encore trop emmêlée avec ses souvenirs du pays. Pas qu'il ne lui manquait pas, loin de là, mais il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air… De voir du neuf. Alors, il avait implanté une petite galerie d'art dans un quartier huppé grâce à la vente de sa maison là bas. Et toute son entreprise avait marché. Il était le directeur d'une galerie d'art à gros profits, et ce, avec un physique des plus déconcertant. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas le profil type des directeurs et alors ? Les tatouages, les piercings, les vêtements de motard, son accent à coupé au couteau… Ce n'était que de la façade.

Harry avait tellement de respect pour cet homme. Il avait vécu pleinement sa vie en réalisant ses rêves même s'il avait perdu l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Il avait beau vivre encore en apnée, il vivait bien. Et c'était le plus important. Sirius sortit un briquet blanc de sa poche et l'alluma rapidement, tous ses gestes laissant transparait l'habitude.

« - Si tu le dis… Merci de me laisser partir plus tôt alors. »

Harry posa sa tête contre le mur sale de la ruelle, bien peu dérangé par les choses étranges collées dessus et regarda les étoiles. Il avait encore le droit à cinq minutes de pause. Heureusement…

« - Le vernissage d'aujourd'hui est vraiment beau. Prend le temps de regarder avant de partir, je suis sûr que ça te plaira. » Dit Sirius dans un souffle, les yeux lui aussi tourner vers les étoiles.

Oui pourquoi pas… C'était une bonne idée et ca lui permettrait de se reposer un peu l'esprit avant de revoir sa furie de mère.

Oh, une étoile filante. Encore une minute de pause. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vu.

Assis sur le banc du vestiaire, il enlevait enfin le veston et la chemise blanche pour enfiler son tee-shirt arc en ciel. C'était le summum du kitch mais bon, c'était un cadeau de sa mère… Et on ne crache pas sur un cadeau maternel en étant normal. Et puis le tissu était doux et agréable à toucher alors pourquoi s'embêter sur quelque chose comme la couleur ? Il enleva rapidement le pantalon noir et remit son jean trouvé sur le genou. Attachant les lacets de ses docs Martins, il agrippa son écharpe, sa veste, son sac noir et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il avait dit à Sirius qu'il allait faire le tour des œuvres présentées ce soir et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Enfin presque.

C'était vrai que le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux était des plus magnifiques. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait symboliser comme si c'était tout droit sortit d'un rêve mais cela lui plaisait. Etait-ce les couleurs froides qui contrastaient avec les yeux bleus ardents du modèle ? Les deux grands ailes blanches à la cotonneuse ? Ou bien la solitude et le désir innocent qui émanait du tableau qui le subjuguait autant ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien et il s'en fichait. Harry trouvait que c'était le chef d'œuvre de cette collection mais n'osait pas le dire à haute voix, de peur de se faire regarder de travers. Tout le monde avait dit que c'était la représentation banale d'un ange. Et c'était si peu vrai. Peut être n'avaient-ils pas vu la tendresse qui sortait du dessin… Ou alors l'amour, la douceur, la solitude, un appel à l'aide.

Il se rapprocha de quelque pas, les jambes tremblantes de peur de briser le magnétisme qu'exerçait le tableau. Il avait envie de le toucher, de caresser tendrement la joue du modèle mais cela ne se faisait pas. N'est ce pas ? Il leva timidement la main vers la peinture quand il sentit quelqu'un se mettre à côté de lui.

« - A vous aussi elle vous fait cet effet là ? C'est dommage que peu de gens se soient arrêté sur cette peinture. Mais en même temps, j'aurais eu du mal à m'en séparer. » Dit l'homme qui était à côté de lui. Sa voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Il reposa sa main le long de son corps et se tourna vers son voisin, les pommettes légèrement rougissantes. Il aurait eu presque honte de son geste si cet homme ne l'avait pas stoppé. Il leva les yeux vers lui et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Il était maudit… Juste maudit. Tout était contre lui. Pourquoi devait il revoir ce bipolaire ? Ici en plus. Non, la vraie question c'est pourquoi il se souvenait encore de la voix de ce type. D'accord, il l'avait rencontré il y a quelque heure, mais cela n'avait duré qu'un instant ! Et puis, il avait pour habitude d'effacer de sa mémoire tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport avec l'art, précisément la musique. C'était stupide. Il était stupide…

Mais peut être devait-il être cordial puisque cet homme ne l'avait pas attaqué verbalement. Enfin pas encore, il n'avait pas du le reconnaitre. Ou si. Et peu importe. Il tenta de faire un sourire qui était légèrement bancal.

« - Alors c'est vous l'artiste sous les projecteurs ce soir ? Félicitation, vos œuvres sont vraiment sublimes. » Dit Harry. Ce n'était même pas sarcastique mais il n'avait pas réussi à ne pas laisser transparaitre la pointe d'admiration qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de lui.

Le jeune homme blond se tourna vers lui et fit aussi un sourire. Il avait l'air plus vrai, moins hautain. Harry se trouva à penser que l'homme en face de lui était beau à sa façon. Une beauté solitaire, douce… Comme le tableau. Et il supprima cette pensée stupide avant d'avoir envie de lui caresser la joue.

« - Et bien merci pour votre compliment. Et je crois que les excuses sont de circonstance. Je n'aurais jamais du être aussi infecte avec vous tout à l'heure.

- Non, non. C'était à moi de ne pas être au milieu. »

Bipolaire… Il ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Quelques heures avant, cet homme avait été des plus désagréables et maintenant, il était charmant. Enfin aussi charmant que pouvait être un homme arrogant et froid comme lui. C'était à en perdre la tête. Machinalement, il tripota son écharpe. Stress. L'homme lui fit un sourire encore plus grand et lui tendit la main. Une main grande, longue, viril… Pleine de grâce. Une main qu'on avait envie de prendre et ne plus lâcher.

« - En fait, Draco Malfoy, enchanté. » Murmura-t-il comme un secret qu'il ne pouvait partager qu'à lui.

« - Harry Potter. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. C'est comme s'il était vraiment perdu. Mais pas juste dans un simple labyrinthe, plutôt comme dans un labyrinthe sous l'eau où la sortie n'existait pas.

Il attrapa sa main et la serra. Elle était chaude contre sa paume, un peu comme une bouillote de grand-mère. Et il se trouvait stupide de tenir la main de cet homme, d'Draco Malfoy. Draco… Ca roulait sous la langue comme un bonbon plein de sucre, de saveur. Ca prenait toute la bouche… Comme un ronronnement…

Et ses pensées étaient vraiment stupides. Tellement stupides qu'il en aurait pleuré, encore une fois. Ils se serraient les mains plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient du. Ce n'était pas vraiment socialement correct. Pas totalement, pas du tout. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de la garder contre lui. Draco coupa enfin le contact en entendant son nom crier par un inconnu lambda si peut intéressant en ce moment. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, et le blond le laissa là, comme un piquet trop encombrant.

Il entoura son cou de son écharpe et remit sa veste. D'un coup, il avait froid. Il le regarder s'en aller. Loin. Pas humainement mais loin quand même.

Et il se fit la pensée que ses pensées étaient stupides et inappropriées pour un homme. Ce n'était qu'un instant de sa vie. Marquant… Inoubliable. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, remonta son sac sur son épaule en lançant un au revoir à ses collègues et patron.

**oOo**

L'hiver continuait de prendre ses aises sur la petite ville de Londres. Enfin, petite, cela restait à voir. Il avait décidé de ne pas prendre le métro… Ni le taxi. Alors il était partit de bonne heure, se laissant ensevelir sous les flocons de neige qui tombaient de bon matin. Il s'était aussi arrêté devant un café, une soudaine envie de croissant au beurre. Plein de calorie mais peut importe, il aimait les calories. Il avait besoin de calories. Il remonta son écharpe, comme d'habitude, et tapa ses chaussures contre un mur pour essayer d'enlever sa neige qui s'était entassée sous elles. Hermione lui faisait de grand signe de loin, un sourire large comme une montagne au soleil. Une montagne au zénith. Il la salua timidement et se prépara à l'avoir contre lui. Elle lui sauta dessus, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Une habitude. Il la prit un peu plus doucement contre lui tout en faisant une bise sur sa joue.

« - Tu ne devinera jamais ! J'ai décroché un contrat ! Un contrat pour un téléfilm. Et tu verrais le casting. Incroyable ! » Chantonna-t-elle contre son oreille. Sa voix avait toujours été mélodique.

Harry se décala, et lui fit un grand sourire. Un qui mange tes pommettes, qui te rend ridicule mais que tu fais quand même. Un sourire de bonheur idiot. Il la félicita chaudement, comme un père fier de sa fille. Fier comme un paon.

« - Félicitation. » Sa voix grave était un peu rocailleuse. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas la grippe.

Mais en même temps, il avait peur pour elle. Peur de ce qui allait se passer. Hermione avait toujours voulu devenir actrice, en oubliant parfois le socialement correct. Elle avait tout fait pour réussir son rêve, et ce, même si elle devait coucher sauvagement avec le réalisateur. Mais, elle n'avait jamais décroché de grand rôle, et souvent, les films étaient un flop total. Pourtant, elle persévérait quand même, se bataillait comme une tigresse.

Il espérait juste que cette fois était la bonne. Il ne voulait plus la voir tremblante chez lui, ses grands yeux bleus clairs brillant de larmes contenues maladroitement. Il caressa rapidement ses longs cheveux châtains.

« - Je t'invite au restaurant pour fêter ça alors. »

Elle lui retourna un sourire et lui prit la main, l'emmenant vivement vers la galerie. Elle babillait, faisait de grand geste, sautillait frénétiquement. Et il se laissa transporter par cette vague de bonheur.

Elle poussa la porte, toujours la main dans celle de et lança un bonjour tonitruant à Sirius. Il fit juste un vague geste de la main, le téléphone contre l'oreille. Hermione l'attira dans les vestiaires, parlant encore. Il posa son sac dans son casier, débloqua celui de sa collègue puisqu'elle avait encore oublié son code et se dirigea vers la caisse, près à prendre son rôle de caissier. Elle le suivit jusqu'à son poste, discutant toujours.

Sirius n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui dire d'aller travailler. Elle était bien trop resplendissante heureuse.

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine après le vernissage. Presque toute une vie. Le visage d'Draco Malfoy s'effaçait de son souvenir. Mais, il avait toujours les yeux de cette peinture en tête… Et étrangement, il n'était pas bleu étincelant. Gris, ils étaient gris.

**oOo**

Il était avachi contre une caisse en bois, essayant vainement de l'ouvrir avec un pied de biche. Satanée boîte en bois inutile. Stupide.

Hermione était encore absente, le tournage lui prenant beaucoup de temps. Mais cela avait l'air de lui plaire alors tant mieux. Cho avait prit sa place pour la matinée en râlant abondamment, mais elle avait quand même un sourire heureux sur le visage. Tout le monde aimait Hermione.

Il poussa un peu plus fort mais cela ne voulait pas céder. Une mutinerie. Cette caisse de malheur était en train de faire une mutinerie. Il se laissa tomber contre le bois, essuya la sueur de son front avec sa manche. Abandon de caisse en foutu bois, bonjour le carton. Il reprit rapidement son souffle et se releva. Il ne devait pas être prit à flâner ou Sirius le mettrai encore au coin avec un bonnet d'âne. Tradition française bancale va.

La porte de la réserve s'ouvrit sur le dit patron. Le costume cravate ne lui allait vraiment pas.

« - A ce que je vois, la caisse a encore gagné. Tu y arriveras un jour, ne t'en fait pas. » Sirius rigolait avec sa grosse voix. C'était drôle à entendre, rafraichissant.

Harry grogne juste pour la forme, ses yeux pétillants démentant son semblant d'énervement. Son patron se rapprocha de lui, un étrange bout de papier dans la main. Il lui fit un grand sourire, comme d'habitude quand il était question de se moquer de lui. Une dent en moins sur le côté. C'est vrai que Sirius allait chez la dentiste ce soir. Ou plutôt que la dentiste venait chez lui. Harry était heureux qu'il ait enfin retrouvé quelqu'un. Il se désolait juste de sa troublante ressemblance avec son ex femme. Peut être qu'un jour Sirius arriverai à passer le deuil ? Et tant pis si c'était avec quelqu'un qui ressemblait trait pour trait à elle.

Il tendit le bout de papier à Harry, sans dire un mot étrangement. Le petit brun l'attrapa rapidement, curieux de voir cette chose. Il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était. Si c'était Hermione, elle l'aurait appelé. Si c'était Cho… Non, pas Cho. Et si c'était Sirius, il lui aurait dit de vive voix.

Il lança un regard troublé à son patron, perdu dans ses réflexions logiques. Sirius l'encouragea du regard, tapotant son épaule. Alors dans un souffle, il déplia le bout de papier, les doigts fébriles.

**« J'ai envie d'un nouveau modèle.**

**Ca te tente ?**

**Donne ta réponse rapidement.**

**Draco M.**

**PS : Prend mon numéro dans les registres de ton patron, je n'ai pas le temps de te l'écrire. **

**PPS : J'aime jouer.»**

Il n'entendit pas Sirius sortir, ni sa respiration reprendre brusquement. Draco Malfoy… Un nom qui s'enroulait autour de sa langue comme un bonbon. Un ronronnement. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui s'était, juste une image vague persistait dans sa mémoire. Un peu floue, altérée par le temps. Mais un sourire idiot s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Le mot contre son cœur, il ouvrit la caisse en bois. Perdu, la mutinerie venait enfin de se terminer.

Hermione arriva dans la galerie après treize heures. Elle babillait toujours, encore… Un seul mot semblait revenir. Lavande Powel. Un nom qui ne s'enroulait pas autour de sa langue, qui ne prenait pas toute sa bouche. Mais un joli nom quand même.

A la fin de la journée, il se trouva à rêver de ses yeux gris, bleus du tableau. Et c'est peut être pour ça qu'il se dirigea dans les registres de Sirius et prit le numéro d'Draco. Comme un secret de polichinelle… Personne ne devait le savoir.

Cela faisait un mois depuis le vernissage. Un mois qu'il n'avait pas réussi à vivre pleinement. A respirer correctement.

**oOo**

La neige avait enfin arrêté de pleuvoir, laissant sa place à la pluie. Les enfants des quartiers avaient du crier et tempérer… L'effet était toujours le même quand les flocons arrêtaient de tomber. Arrivait la déception, la colère pour terminer par un total abandon. Et chaque année, cela recommençait, le schéma restant indubitablement le même. Comme quelque chose de déjà écrit à l'avance, de destiné. Et tout le monde se laissait aller, rendant toute cette machination presque désolante. Tout le monde se laissait dicter ses faits et gestes… Et ce, sans exception.

Samedi venait enfin d'arriver, et ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas la force de sortir de sous la couette, de se lever pour poser un pas sur le carrelage froid. Le chauffage avait encore été coupé… Il en maudirait presque Hermione ou sa mère, ne sachant plus très bien laquelle avait un jeu de clef de son appartement. Il aurait bien parié sur sa chère et tendre maman, se rappelant de son obsession pour les économies mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Et puis Hermione était bien venue à la maison pour nourrir Norbert le poisson rouge. Il allait surement devoir en racheter un autre dans peu de temps. Encore un nouveau… Le vingtième du nom s'il se souvenait bien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Au contraire…

Il devait aller travailler au club ce soir, ayant enfin décroché un contrat décent pour pouvoir jouer. Heureusement que Sirius lui laissait ses week-ends de libre… Et puis, il en était tellement heureux qu'il lui ait laissé tous les soirs s'il lui avait demandé.

Il osa passer sa main hors de la couverture, le passant rapidement dans ses cheveux. Il se frotta les paupières, laissant un petit gémissement de bien être sortir de sa bouche. Il avait des répétitions ce matin… Des répétitions qu'il n'aurait pas pu éviter ou reporter. Pas aujourd'hui… Vraiment pas aujourd'hui. Il se leva difficilement, posant ses pieds sur le carrelage froid. S'entourant de mieux possible avec sa couette, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, les yeux pas encore totalement opérationnels. Il enleva son caleçon dans le processus, l'envoyant voler dans un coin de l'appartement. Il lança l'eau froide de la douche le réveiller. Des yeux gris l'avaient accompagné pendant sa nuit, la sensation d'une main chaude autour de sa main le faisant rêver.

Harry était arrivé en retard aux répétitions. A son premier jour, il avait réussi à être en retard. Excellent, tout bonnement excellent. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à prendre le métro et aucun taxi n'avait voulu de lui en le voyant tremper de la tête aux pieds. Personne n'aurait voulu de lui, surtout avec son air de carpette ou de chien battu. Résultat, il avait dû faire le chemin à pied pour arriver au bar en retard. Il remercierait presque Dean et son regard compatissant, puisque c'est ça qui lui avait fait garder son travail. Il en aurait presque prié le bon Dieu de soulagement. Vraiment, même s'il n'était pas croyant. Il en aurait aussi pleuré de soulagement, mais la vue du piano à queue l'avait tellement grisé.

Ce piano si magnifique et majestueux. Ce piano si grand et fantastique… Il en aurait vraiment pleuré de soulagement. Son rêve était si proche qu'il pouvait le toucher de ses doigts. Si proche qu'il pouvait en sentir le goût sucré sur son palais, rendant la victoire encore plus jouissif.

Alors, pour comme s'excuser de son retard, il avait fait de son mieux pour contenter son patron. Il avait joué, se laissant bercer par les notes qu'il produisait. Le corps comme possédé, ses doigts avaient joué avec dextérité sur les touches produisant une musique aussi légère que possible. Les yeux clos, tout son corps s'était exprimé grâce à cette musique. Il se sentait si bien… Si lui… Entier.

Dean l'avait laissé faire son solo, ne se rendant peut être pas compte de ce qui s'était passé. Et à la fin il l'avait applaudit, comme un père fier de son enfant. Une chose était sûre, grâce à cette petite prestation, il était loin de perdre son emploi. Oh que non. Dean lui sourit une dernière fois, encourageant les autres musiciens à monter sur scène. Il leva la bière qu'il avait en main en direction d'Harry, et retourna à son travail. Et la répétions pu commencer, une atmosphère chaleureuse et joyeuse emplissant le bar.

Ce soir, il avait comme qui dirait cartonné. Beaucoup de personne, et ce même les personnes trop bourrées pour se rappeler quoi que ce soit, s'était levé pour l'acclamer, l'ovationner. Il ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, mais il était tout bêtement heureux. Heureux d'avoir réussi à presque réaliser son rêve. Il avait joué… Et tout le monde avait aimé. Un sourire de bonheur stupide aux lèvres, il réajusta la chemise que lui avait prêtée Dean et se dirigea vers le bar, là où son patron lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Son patron lui présenta une bière et l'encouragea à boire. Harry sembla hésiter un instant, pas vraiment sûr des attentes de son employeur mais laisser tomber et l'avala goulument. De toute façon, il ne travaillait plus ce soir. Il avait remplit son quota d'heure. Et ça le rendait outrageusement fier.

« C'est la maison qui offre. » Dit doucement Dean, le corps penché en avant, ses avants bras posés sur le comptoir.

Il était étonnement proche. Harry fit un petit sourire, et hocha la tête pour le remercier.

« Je suis fier de toi gamin. Si tu continues comme ça, tu arriveras loin. Et puis, les clients sont tellement heureux. J'ai fait une bonne affaire en t'embauchant. Je le pense vraiment. » Murmura-t-il, ses yeux marrons rivés dans ceux de Harry.

Gris… Il n'était pas gris. Trop foncé, pas assez clair…

Harry baissa la tête, gêné par ce compliment qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'en être un. Il ne savait plus trop où se mettre, les yeux de Dean le paralysant. C'était trop étrange, pas assez normal. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Perdu… Oublié dans cette sensation déroutante.

Dean le quitta après, appelé par un client et il pu reprendre ses esprits. Il avait agit comme une véritable collégienne. C'était tellement affligeant. Honteux. Il avait bien compris qu'il plaisait à Dean, et ce dès le premier regard qu'il lui avait jeté. Il n'était pas su genre à coucher pour pouvoir avoir un poste alors cela l'avait peu intéressé. Et puis, il s'était dit que si son patron essayait de le draguer, il le remettrait gentiment à sa place, ne voulant en aucun cas l'encourager dans une voix qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors pourquoi cette peur presque panique quand il avait commencé à se montrer charmeur ? Pourquoi cette envie de s'enfuir ? Pire qu'une vierge.

Il soupira, ouvra les premiers boutons de sa chemise à cause de la chaleur étouffante du lieu et se laissa couler contre le bar. Il ne tarderait pas à rentrer, de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il commença à se lever quand Zack, un des serveurs posa un verre devant lui tout en montrant un client assis sur une banquette dans un coin reculer de la salle. Il jeta un regard et ses yeux semblaient pétiller. Un grand sourire mangeait ses pommettes, et tout en remerciant son collègue, il se dirigea vers la banquette. Son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

Il tendit sa main, et Draco la serra, le forçant presque à s'assoir à ses côtés. Sa jambe était collée à la sienne, le bras frôlant parfois celui du peintre presque plus en herbe. Draco rapprocha son visage, son souffle s'échouant sur les lèvres d'Harry. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres, le rendant si magnétique. Quelque mèches de cheveux blonds venaient voilés son regard, ajoutant un petit côté mystérieux.

« Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez aussi bien. C'est une véritable surprise. » Un chuchotis près de son oreille droite, un souffle chaud qui le faisait frissonner de la plus exquise des façons.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez ce genre de bar. C'est aussi une véritable surprise. » Un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, des yeux verts pétillants de malice.

Draco rapprocha encore plus son corps, attrapa sa main tout en la relâchant. C'était un jeu, un combat… Un combat auquel il voulait participer de tout son cœur, parce qu'il avait les yeux gris. Pas totalement gris, argenté avec une nuance de bleue. Une couleur si douce, si chaude, si rayonnante.

« En vrai, cela fait des années que je viens ici. J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance de ce bar. Il m'inspire.

- Vraiment ? Je vous imaginais plus discothèque branchée au coin de la rue.

- Que voulez-vous, je réserve parfois des surprises. » Murmura Draco, son doigt traçant des dessins imaginaires sur la main de Harry.

Le monde avait l'air de disparaitre, emporté par ce gris si bouleversant qui lui faisait face. Tout semblait se flouter, les laissant comme seul au monde. Il se sentait comme invisible… Immortel. Harry, un immortel.

« J'ai longtemps attendu votre appel vous savez. Mais rien n'est arrivé. J'ai vraiment longtemps attendu. » Draco posa sa main libre sur sa cuisse, se collant encore un peu à lui.

« Je ne l'ais pas trouver dans les registres de mon patron. Je l'ais vraiment pas trouver. »

Mensonge honteux de la part de Harry mais il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il avait eu peur qu'il l'ait oublié. Il n'avait pas osé, bien trop effrayé.

Draco hocha la tête, comme s'il acceptait son excuse au goût amer de mensonge. Quelqu'un avait reposé un verre sur la table, sans qu'il ne se rende compte. Il l'attrapa, avala une goulée d'alcool pour se reprendre et le regarda en faire de même, dans le même verre qu'il avait volé de ses mains.

Cela en était presque indécent.

« Alors puisque c'est comme ça, je vous le demande de vive voix. Est-ce que vous voulez bien devenir mon modèle pour une ou deux peintures ? » Une voix ronronnant, sucrée… Comme son prénom. Un bonbon qui vous donnerez des caries à force de le sucer.

« Je… » Harry cligna des yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

Mais une main brisa la bulle qui les entourait. Une main masculine et puissante. Dean les regardait, leur rappelant que le bar devait fermer. Draco soupira et se releva, payant les consommations qu'ils avaient partagées. Il tapota l'épaule d'Harry tout en se penchant vers son oreille une dernière fois.

« Cette fois-ci, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ou à envoyer un message. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles. »

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait d'accepter. Perdu encore une fois.

« Vous deux… C'en est presque indécent. »

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait d'accepter. Perdu encore une fois par ces yeux gris. Tellement gris.

**oOo**

Son attitude de samedi soir avait vraiment été étrange. Plus il y pensait et moins il arrivait à se reconnaître. Ce n'était pas lui. Pas vraiment en tout cas... Jamais il n'aurait osé autant s'afficher avec quelqu'un, et encore plus si c'était un homme. Pas qu'il soit homophobe ou quelque chose du genre, loin de la même, mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme. En tout cas, pas de cette façon. Pas comme si son corps avait besoin de son contact pour pouvoir se mouvoir. Pas comme s'il avait besoin de le voir pour respirer correctement. Il perdait pied à la réalité avec cet homme à ses côtés, et ça en était que plus terrifiant.

Il n'avait jamais trouvé un homme attractif au point de vouloir coucher avec, ou dans le cas précédant, baiser avec. Il est vrai qu'il avait déjà trouvé des hommes beaux mais toutes ses anciennes conquêtes, bien qu'elles soient peu nombreuses, avaient été de très belles femmes aux corps tout en courbes et à la bouche pulpeuse. La femme dans toute sa splendeur. Alors, s'il revenait sur sa soirée du samedi soir avec toute sa logique possible, il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé, ce qui l'avait prit. Ce n'était vraiment pas lui.

Et toute cette réflexion le rendait maladroit. Sirius avait menacé de le mettre en congés indéterminés s'il ne se reprenait pas rapidement et Dean l'avait mis à la porte samedi dernier en lui disant de revenir quand il serait pleinement remis. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Merde, ce n'était pas lui ça ! Pas ce garçon maladroit et peu sûr de lui !

En tout cas, il y en avait bien une que toute cette histoire faisait rire. Si seulement elle pouvait s'étouffer avec, il aurait moins l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Vraiment.

Il donna un coup de pied sur une pierre qui traînait à côté, soufflant bruyamment. Elle était encore en retard, comme d'habitude. Il devrait en avoir l'habitude à force et pourtant, il avait toujours autant de lui rentrer une montre dans la tête. C'était stupide et enfantin mais il avait horreur d'attendre quelqu'un, et ce même si ce quelqu'un était Hermione.

Il remonta le col de son manteau, et enfoui son nez dans le col roulé en laine de son pull. Tissu désagréable... Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il l'avait acheté... Pour le cerf sûrement, ou parce qu'il avait été fait en Irlande. Que des raisons stupides donc. Peut être qu'il aurait plus sa place sur un autre ? Une petite fille passa devant lui, sa main serrant celle de sa mère. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide tout en baissant la tête. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant cet étrange spectacle et lui fit un petit signe de main, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La mère le foudroya des yeux, et tira sa fille un peu plus rapidement.

« - Tu te reconvertis vers les petites filles maintenant ? Les femmes de ton âge ne te suffisent plus maintenant ? » Gloussa une voix fluette dans son dos.

Des bras s'écroulèrent autour de son cou comme un serpent et un corps se colla contre le sien. Il soupira doucement, et posa ses mains contres celle de la jeune fille.

« - J'en suis pas encore à ce point là merci. J'aime ta confiance en moi. La prochaine fois, donne moi rendez vous devant une maternelle si tu préfères. » Souffla-t-il, une trace d'ironie dans la voix.

Il se retourna quand elle décala un peu de lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il lui posa un doux baiser sur la joue et se décolla de son étreinte, une main passant rapidement dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle lui fit un sourire joyeux, un où toutes ses dents étaient visibles et lui attrapa la main.

« - C'est vrai qu'en ce moment tu es plus porté sur la gente masculine. » Rigola-t-elle.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur la tête, comme si elle était un chien désobéissant et lui ouvrit la porte du café. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle après avoir salué le serveur. Il lui tira la chaise, l'enjoignant à s'assoir et se mis en face d'elle après avoir dévêtu son manteau. Une jeune serveuse les salua tout en posa leurs consommations sur la table et répartit après quelques mots échangés avec Hermione. Il l'a soupçonnait d'avoir essayé de le mettre avec cette maudite serveuse un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais ça n'avait pas été possible malgré les demandes subtiles de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas de relation à long terme alors qu'elle si... Il y avait comme un problème vu comme ça. Et puis, elle n'avait pas les yeux assez gris pour lui. Ils étaient bien trop verts, trop chaleureux.

Il porta son café latte à ses lèvres, et se les lécha rapidement ne voulant pas perdre une seule goutte de cette boisson. Il n'y avait qu'ici que les cafés étaient à tomber. Alors autant ne pas le gâcher inutilement.

"- Arrête avec ça, je ne suis pas porté sur la gente masculine, loin de là même. Ce type ne me plait même pas." Un doux mensonge au goût de café. Un doux mensonge qui aurait du le réchauffer mais qui le rendait encore plus froid.

"- Vraiment ? Ce type ne t'obnubile pas du tout ? Alors comment expliques-tu tes bourdes de plus en plus fréquentes ? Sirius en est au point de t'offrir une heure dans la réserve pour que tu tires ton coup avec. Alors arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Dit-elle, le regard se faisant de plus en plus meurtrier.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne me plait pas. Je ne dors juste pas assez c'est tout. Rien qui n'a avoir avec lui."

Hermione soupira tout en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux correctement.

"- Très bien, faisons l'autruche en admettant qu'il ne te plait pas. Enfin bref, Lavande doit me rejoindre ici pour aller au cinéma, tu veux venir ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Cela l'intéressait peu à vrai dire. Il reporta sa boisson à ses lèvres, et hocha la tête. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui. Et puis, il pourra enfin rencontrer la jeune femme qui tient lieu de meilleur amie à sa presque sœur. Hermione parlait de plus en plus de cette fille, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elles discutaient. D'après de ce qu'il avait suivit du babillage incessant de la jeune fille, elles s'étaient rencontrées via le net. Cela faisait des mois qu'elles discutaient sur un forum et Lavande lui avait tout de suite plût grâce à ses longues critiques cinématographiques. Hermione avait été comme ensorcelée par cette correspondance virtuelle et avait demandé à ce qu'elles se rencontrent le plus rapidement possible. Et depuis, c'était le grand amour entre elles.

Il continua à siroter son café tout en discutant avec Hermione quand une jeune femme arriva devant leur table, essoufflée et totalement débraillée.

"- J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard. J'ai fait le plus rapidement possible mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde sur la route. Et le métro avait encore des problèmes." Dit-elle en une seule fois, le souffle hiératique et la respiration hachée.

Hermione lui tapota délicatement l'épaule, l'encourageant à s'assoir et commanda un verre d'eau à la serveuse.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas Lavande. Un ami m'a tenu compagnie alors tu n'es pas vraiment en retard. En fait, cela ne te dérange pas qu'il vienne avec nous au cinéma ? Je lui ai déjà proposé mais si ça te gènes trop, ce n'est pas grave. Il comprendra."

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris. Alors comme ça, elle le mettrait de côté pour elle ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou désappointé. Valait mieux qu'elle ait une véritable aime plutôt qu'une imaginaire. Elle lui donna un coup de pied sur le genou, trouvant qu'il mettait trop de temps à répondre. Il gémissait de douleur tout en hochant la tête. Foutu bonnes femmes et leurs chaussures à talons.

Lavande le regarda enfin et une légère rougeur s'étala sur ses pommettes. Cela ne la rendait que plus belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui tombait délicatement sur ses épaules. Elle avait plutôt une petite taille mais un corps plutôt bien formé et désirable. Sa peau était d'une pâleur à en couper le souffle et semblait délicate. Tout en elle criait la douceur, la candeur... Mais elle respirait aussi une luxure innocente qui avait du faire perdre la tête à beaucoup d'homme. Mais pour Harry, la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment c'était ses yeux. Deux yeux bleus-gris. Gris... Certes elle était magnifique mais rien n'était comparable à ses yeux. Si magnifique.

Lavande lui fit un petit sourire, quelque peu timide et hocha la tête. Il la regardait toujours, comme hypnotisé et seule la main d'Hermione devant ses yeux arriva à le faire redescendre sur Terre. Il en avait été presque impoli de la fixer comme cela. Elle n'avait pas du savoir quoi faire. Et puis il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui était arrivé. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait aussi mal avec quelqu'un. Il essaya de se ressaisir sous le regard noir de sa meilleure amie et termina son café rapidement. Il la regarda une dernière fois, quand elle essaya d'avoir son attention, mais étrangement, elle semblait plutôt fade. Sa peau n'était pas assez claire, ses cheveux étaient trop longs... Et surtout, ses yeux n'étaient pas assez gris. Trop de bleu venait gâcher le tableau. Elle était bien trop commune...

Ils restèrent encore une demi-heure au café, le temps de discuter et de payer, et s'en allèrent en direction du cinéma le plus proche. Durant tout le trajet, Lavande s'était collée un peu à lui. Pas assez pour être gênante mais assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui plaisait. Il aurait aimé dire que cela lui avait fait quelque chose, et pourtant, il avait juste trouvé ça dérangeant. Elle devait être gentille et adorable comme avait essayé de lui montrer Hermione, mais il la trouvait tout simplement énervante.

Après avoir acheté les places, ils se dirigèrent vers la file d'attente. Hermione, tout estomac sur patte qu'elle soit, alla chercher un sachet de friandise tout en le tirant avec elle.

"- Ne soit pas tant un connard avec elle. Lavande est adorable et j'aimerai vraiment que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux. Vraiment." Lui murmura-t-elle devant la caisse, son regard dardé dans le sien.

Il haussa les épaules et souffla. Il voulait bien essayer de faire un effort. Mais qu'est ce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Ils retournèrent auprès de Lavande assez rapidement et trouvèrent trois places très facilement. Les lumières s'étaient éteints, la musique trop forte avait commencé et les images avaient défilé. Lavande avait enroulé son bras autour de celui d'Harry et il pouvait sentir sa poitrine, sa chaleur à travers son pull. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, ses cheveux frôlant sa joue.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne supportait pas ce contact trop rapproché. Il avait juste envie de la faire lâcher et de courir le plus loin possible de cette harpie. Il l'a repoussa la plus délicatement possible, et ce même si des spasmes de dégoût le prenaient. Il se leva le moins discrètement possible et se dirigea vers la sortie, courant presque vers la liberté. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, s'enferma et s'adosse contre la porte, le souffle difficile.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il aurait du être heureux de se faire séduire par une femme comme elle. Lavande était tout ce qu'un homme normalement constitué aurait demandé et pourtant, elle le dégoûtait juste.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus... Il frappa le sol de son poing dans un accès de rage et soupira. Ce n'était plus lui... Il n'était pas comme ça...

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. Harry sortit son portable, composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir tapé sans avoir le courage d'appeler. Il le porta à son oreille et souffla :

"-Hey, c'est Harry. Ça tient toujours votre recherche de modèle ?"

**oOo**

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait devant l'appartement d'Draco Malfoy... Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Mais une chose était sûre, il s'y sentait bien. Il s'y sentait miraculeusement bien. Cela avait eu du bien de l'appeler sur un coup de tête, et bien qu'il en doutait un peu durant le trajet, devant cette porte, il sentait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il passa sa main sur les plus imaginaire de sa chemisier passa une main dans ses cheveux en essayant de se recoiffer. Il remonta un peu son pantalon, regarda si ses lacets étaient correctement fait, respira un bon coup et tapa à la porte.

Il n'attendait que quelque secondes avant qu'Draco ne lui ouvre la porte, un petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il était vêtu d'un vieux pantalon en toile tâché par de la peinture et un simple Tee-shirt blanc qui semblait multicolore à cause des traces de gouaches, de fusains... Il présenta sa main à Harry qui se pressa de la serrer et le laissa entrer en se décalant du passage.

Harry laissa son regard vogué sur l'appartement du jeune homme, surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Le lieu était de taille modeste et il n'y avait qu'une seule porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Un canapé était posé contre un mur, entouré par une grande bibliothèque murale. Un chevalet reposait à côté de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, et plusieurs peintures étaient empilées dans un coin vide de la pièce. Toutes les affaires de peintures étaient soit posé pelle mêle sur le sol ou sur les bibliothèques murales de la pièce. Un petit frigo et une cuisinière de modeste qualité étaient posés contre le seul mur de libre de la pièce.

C'était plus petit que ce à quoi il s'attendait... Vraiment plus petit.

"- Ne faites pas attention au désordre. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger." Dit Draco, la voix douce et posé. Elle était étrangement chaleureuse.

Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire, et haussa les épaules voulant bien montrer que cela m'importait peu.

"- Mon appartement est dans le même état vous savez, alors bon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Par contre, je l'imaginais plus grand."

Draco rigola légèrement sous la remarque en lui proposant de s'assoir par un vague geste de la main en direction du canapé.

"- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Mais la vente ne me rapporte pas tant que ça en ce moment et la peinture coûte plutôt chère. Si on rajoute en plus les frais du logement et autres, j'ai un peu de mal à finir mes fins de mois. Mais ça devrait aller un peu mieux bientôt."

Harry hocha la tête et accepta le verre d'eau que lui tendait Draco tout en le remerciant du bout des lèvres. Il s'assit à côté de lui, assez près pour que leurs jambes se frôlent et commença à lui exposer ce qu'il attendait de lui. Ils discutèrent longtemps, oubliant peu à peu qu'ils étaient ensemble que pour la peinture. Ils avaient même sortis les bières du réfrigérateur.

Harry lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes son enfance joyeuse entourée par une mère aimante, dépressive et un père absent qui ne rentrait que pour tirer un coup et prendre les économies que sa femme avait gagné à la sueur de son front. Mis à part cela, il avait été heureux. Il avait grandit avec l'amour de sa mère et de ses amis. Il lui expliqua sa rencontre avec sa meilleure amie, son rêve de faire de la musique, son envie d'aider les autres en aidant l'orphelinat qui l'avait recueillit quand il était plus jeune et que sa mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui.

Harry se sentait joyeux, un peu trop heureux. Il ne supportait vraiment pas l'alcool. Il fit un grand sourire d'homme bourré à Draco et se rapprocha un peu, entoura ses épaules et posa son front contre le sien. Le jeune homme devait sentir son haleine aux effluves de bières mais il ne le repoussa pas. Au départ, il avait essayé en voyant que Harry était un peu trop plein pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait mais abandonna après plusieurs tentatives vaines.

"- J'aurais peut être mieux fait de rester à l'eau... Non, j'aurais mieux fait de rester à l'eau." Souffla-t-il en sentant le souffle chaud d'Draco sur sa bouche.

Il lécha ses lèvres, les trouvant un peu trop sèches et entoura la taille de l'autre homme de ses bras.

"- Et moi, j'aurais mieux fait de vous appeler plus tôt." Murmura Harry d'une voix roque.

Comme envoûté par le visage d'Draco, il se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme. Ce n'était un baisé doux, tendre... C'était quelque chose de maladroit, d'étrange, de rêche. Ils avaient tous deux connus mieux mais là, maintenant, il n'y avait que cet échange qui comptait.

Draco n'osait pas répondre, gardant la bouche obstinément fermé sans bouger. Il essaya de le repousser d'une petite tape dans le dos mais abandonna lorsque la langue d'Harry caressa sa bouche. Il gémissait de bien être tout en serrant contre lui et en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Harry traça de petits cercles sur les joues de l'autre homme et se laissa tomber en arrière. Draco lui caressait toujours les cheveux tout en jouant timidement avec sa langue. Ils soupirèrent quand leur baiser se termina après une légère embrassade sur les lèvres.

Draco se releva, passa une main dans ses cheveux et demanda à Harry de le regarder. Il se posa devant son chevalet et commença à le croquer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry le regarda et ferma les yeux. Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé comme ça ? Merde, il n'était même pas vraiment gay ! Et il ne pouvait même pas mettre ça sur l'alcool... Il avait peut être pu faire un homme bourré crédible aux yeux d'Draco. Peut être... Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui même ! Surtout pas sur ça !

Il regarda l'homme en train de le peindre, des questions voulant passés la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais en voyant son sourire heureux, il se laissa aller et déclara d'une voix forte :

"- Je ne suis pas assez bourré pour ne pas savoir que je fais... Il inspira, expira. Et j'ai envie de vous voir autrement que comme une vague connaissance."

**oOo**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il était dans sa relation étrange avec Draco. C'était bizarre à dire mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec lui à ses cotes. Il passait la plupart de son temps avec lui, mettant peu à peu de côté sa mère et ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait avec lui.

Draco lui envoyait des messages constamment, le harcelant parfois quand il ne répondait pas. Il aurait dû trouver ça un peu terrifiant... Mais au contraire, il trouvait ça presque adorable. Il avait vraiment l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un. D'être particulier... Unique...

Il laissa ses doigts caressés les notes du piano, une douce musique résonnant dans la salle.

Il se rappelait encore de la sortie au restaurant... Cette sortie où il s'était fait draguer par une serveuse bien en forme. Il n'avait pas dit non, rentrant dans son jeu. Il voyait Draco fulminer sur place, le confortant à continuer. Toute la soirée... En rentrant dans l'appartement du blond, il avait directement été plaqué contre un mur, une bouche force sur la sienne.

Leur relation n'était pas des plus saines. Au contraire... Certes, ils sortaient ensemble au restaurant ou au cinéma mais personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il était plus que des amis. Harry n'assumait pas pleinement le fait de sortir avec un homme, forçant ainsi leur relation à rester dans l'ombre et à ne pas se développer. Draco ne parlait quasiment jamais de lui, passant leur temps ensemble à découvrir un peu plus leurs corps. Tout n'était que charnel...

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sentiment entre eux. Peut être du respect, mais en aucun cas cela était de l'amour. Seul le corps et le plaisir comptaient.

Ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble, Harry ayant peur d'être pris et Draco ne voulant pas être en dessous. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne comptait pas le faire maintenant. Alors ils restaient aux préliminaires, le désir devenant peu à peu insupportable.

Harry arrêta de jouer et se remis à respirer correctement. Il se leva et salua la foule qui l'applaudissait. C'était comme un bruit de fond quelque peu désagréable maintenant. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il jouait dans ce bar, ramenant de plus en plus de client grâce au bouche à oreille. Dean l'appellerait la poule aux œufs d'or s'il continuait comme cela. Quoi que... Rectification, il l'appelait déjà comme cela.

Il descendit de l'estrade et commença à serrer la main aux habitués. Plusieurs femmes demandaient un autographe. Il n'aimait pas tout ce surfait. Seule la musique comptait vraiment pour lui... Mais depuis qu'il commençait à avoir du succès, plusieurs personnes s'étaient déclarés fans et empiétait sur sa vie privée comme des charognards. Et il ne devait pas être trop méchant et les envoyer se faire voir puisqu'ils étaient son gagne pain. Dean lui aurait arraché les yeux s'il l'entendait insulter un client. Et il n'avait pas encore de penchant suicidaire. Il fit un sourire hypocrite à une femme qui lui tendait son numéro.

Le seul avantage à ce soudain élan de popularité ? Le fait qu'on lui ait proposé de jouer en professionnel pour un orchestre. Le pianiste était parti en dépression après la mort de sa femme et n'avait pas supporté la pression. Il y avait trop de travail pour lui et il n'arrivait pas à jongler entre les funérailles et les entraînements quotidiens. Il avait craqué et tout plaqué quand le chef d'orchestre lui demanda de s'entraîner à la marche funèbre en vue d'un nouveau concert. Harry pouvait comprendre et ressentait un peu de compassion pour ce pianiste inconnu mais Severus, le chef d'orchestre qui l'avait repéré, lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire et que de toute façon il comptait virer ce pianiste lambda un jour ou l'autre. Alors, il ne lui piquait pas vraiment la place. Et puis, à la guerre comme à la guerre hein... Les sentiments n'avaient pas leurs places dans le milieu. Severus avait dit qu'il le rappellerait pour finaliser le contrat, et depuis, il attendait fébrilement son coup de téléphone.

Harry se dirigea au bar et attrapa le verre de bière que lui tendait son patron. De toute façon, il avait fini.

Il laissa son regard traîné sur toute la salle, à la recherche d'une tête connue et fonça les sourcils quand il ne la trouva pas. C'est vrai qu'Draco lui avait dit être occupé avec un nouveau modèle ce soir, alors il ne pouvait pas venir le voir. C'était stupide mais il avait espéré qu'il décale son rendez vous à plus tard pour pouvoir le voir. C'était égoïste mais il se sentait déçu que ce ne fût pas le cas...

Il posa son verre vide sur le bar et se dirigea vers les vestiaires afin de partir. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici puisque de toute façon Draco n'était pas là. Ses collègues l'avaient bien invité à faire une partie de poker quand il y aurait moins de monde mais il ne se sentait pas la force de le faire.

Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, se mettre sous la couette avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et regarder des séries plus idiotes les une que les autres. Bon programme... Il pourrait même appeler Draco un peu plus tard.

Il remit son manteau et enroula son écharpe autour de son cou avant de partir. Il salua rapidement les serveurs quand Dean lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il s'excusa maladroitement en slalomant entre les tables et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne à longue chevelure blonde qui était avachie sur le bar. Il avait toujours autant de mal à supporter Lavande. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione pouvait trouver chez elle de si spectaculaire. Mais, pour éviter de faire trop de vague et d'énerver sa presque sœur, il essayait de faire des efforts. Ils avaient passé plusieurs soirées avec les filles qui se soldaient par de nombreux bleus au niveau des côtes. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il détestait Hermione et sa force trop masculine.

"- Elle a dit te connaître avant d'être trop bourrée pour pouvoir faire une phrase normale. Tu t'en occupes, j'en ai marre d'avoir tes amis ivrognes dans mon bar." Lui lança Dean alors qu'il essuyait les verres fraîchement lavés.

"- Tu peux pas juste l'envoyer chez elle via un taxi ?" Supplia Harry, une grimace attendrissante sur le visage.

Dean haussa les épaules et dit :

"- C'est ta merde, tu t'en occupes. Je serais pas toujours derrière toi pour t'essuyer les fesses."

Harry lui fit un doigt d'honneur faisant rire son patron et attrapa Lavande par les aisselles, la mettant maladroitement sur le dos.

Sa soirée était fichue. Il passa la porte du bar, manquant de la faire tomber dans les escaliers et respira l'air frais du soir. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir... Il fit quelque pas avant de sentir les bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou. Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cela et recommença à marcher quelques secondes plus tard.

"- Maman est décédée aujourd'hui. Elle était malade maman... Très malade." La voix de Lavande était aussi douce que le vent du soir.

Il ne répondit rien, l'encourageant juste en lui prenant les mains. Il commençait à pleuvoir...

"- Maman était schizophrène tu sais... Elle était flippante mais moi, j'aimais ma maman comme ça. J'ai pas envie qu'elle soit partie. Qui viendra me chanter une histoire maintenant ? Qui viendra me bercer le soir ? Je veux ma maman."

Il pouvait la sentir sangloter contre lui. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à son appartement, la berçant. Elle du s'endormir, la fatigue l'ayant rattrapé. Peut être que Lavande n'était pas aussi idiote que ça ? Sa vie n'avait pas eu l'air d'être vraiment facile, tout comme lui. C'était étrange de se trouver un point commun avec elle, alors qu'il pensait que tout les différenciait.

Il prit l'ascenseur de son immeuble, ouvrit sa porte et la posa délicatement sur le canapé lit. Ils pouvaient bien se le partager, de toute façon il était pour deux personnes. Alors qu'il la déshabilla et la coucha sur le lit, elle lui attrapa la main, les yeux mi-clos.

"- Tu penses que maman est bien où elle est ?" Chuchota-t-elle comme une enfant.

Il lui fit un petit sourire hocha la tête et remonta les couvertures sur elle. Il lui caressa rapidement les cheveux, essayant de chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui allaient afflués durant son sommeil et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il avait oublié de fermer les volets... Encore une fois. Il regarda la forme recroquevillée qui était collée à lui et tenta de se dégager le plus délicatement possible. Elle avait encore le droit de dormir vu la taille de ses cernes. Elle gémissait d'inconfort, le recherchant inconsciemment. Encore un peu dans le radar, il se leva, se dirigea vers la cafetière pour la lancer et partit se mettre de l'eau sur le visage.

Il entendit nettement Lavande se lever et ouvrir ses placards. Il entendit nettement quelqu'un taper à sa porte et la jeune fille ouvrir à se place. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu désappointé par son aisance d'hésiter quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui crier dessus... Pas après hier.

Le temps de se sécher les cheveux et de s'habiller, il entendit la porte claquer une nouvelle fois. Le visiteur devait être parti. Ça ne devait pas être si important alors.

Il retourna dans son salon/chambre/cuisine et salua Lavande du bout des lèvres. Elle avait les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux rouges... Mais mis à part cela, elle semblait plutôt bien. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en lui tendant une tasse à café et il la remercia avec gratitude, ne pouvant pas être en colère contre quelqu'un comme elle.

"- Qui c'était ? Demanda-t-il après sa première gorgée de café.

- Personne d'intéressant. Juste un vendeur."

Décemment bien réveiller, il sursauta et glapît en la voyant. Elle était en sous vêtements, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui l'avait laissé comme cela.

- Oh Jésus, mais est ce que tu veux bien t'habiller ?" Cria-t-il en la voyant en sous vêtements sur son canapé.

Elle rigola, et se dirigea vers les affaires qui traînaient par terre. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, grimaçant sous l'odeur immonde que portait ses vêtements. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant.

"- Je te paye un petit déjeuner pour te remercier d'avoir prit soin de moi hier soir. Mais avant, on passe à mon appartement histoire que je ressemble à quelque chose."

Harry hocha la tête, s'habilla chaudement avant de sortir et claqua derrière lui.

Elle n'était pas aussi idiote que ça tout compte fait... Il pouvait même l'apprécier juste un peu.

**oOo**

Il regarda son téléphone, le vent le décoiffant. Mince, il avait mis plus d'une heure pour avoir une coupe de cheveux corrects. Il ne voulait pas être habillé comme un paysan alors qu'aujourd'hui était une journée importante. Au moins, il était coiffé correctement ce matin.

Il avait eu rendez-vous Severus après que ce dernier est tenté de le joindre un nombre incalculable de fois sur son portable éteint par la faute d'Draco. Il le maudissait encore. Mais malgré cela et la remontrance en bonne et du forme de Severus, il avait réussi à avoir ce travail. D'accord, il n'était qu'à l'essai mais il se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas tout le temps être comme ça. Le chef d'orchestre lui avait dit lui même qu'il avait toutes les chances d'être prit à long terme. Harry lui avait parlé des deux jobs qu'il avait à côté et qu'il ne voulait pas quitter mais Severus, comme un bon père de famille, lui expliqua que l'essai durait plusieurs mois, ou ans selon la personne et qu'il ne devait pas jouer tous les jours. Mais il l'avait bien prévenue que cela ne devait durer qu'un temps et qu'il aurait à faire un choix. Et peut être dans peu de temps si tout allé bien.

Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à choisir... Il est vrai que c'était son rêve depuis sa plus tendre enfance, que sa mère avait tout fait pour que ça aille dans ce sens. Mais si cela ne devait rester qu'un rêve ? Et s'il n'était pas destiné à faire ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire ?

Peut être qu'il devrait essayer de vivre et non dans un fantasme qui pouvait se briser à tout moment ?

Il se sentait stupide à penser ça... Tellement stupide. Il avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir de toute façon.

Il regarda encore une fois son téléphone, soupirant. Il était en retard... Comme d'habitude en ce moment. A chaque sortie qu'ils faisaient ensemble, Draco arrivait toujours avec une demi-heure de retard et donnait toujours la même excuse. La même de putain d'excuse.

Foutu modèle.

Il était tenté de l'appeler, le temps commençant à se couvrir dangereusement. Il frotta ses mains ensemble, essayant de gagner un peu de chaleur. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant une petite vieille invectiver un adolescent qui avait voulu l'aider. Il ressortit encore son portable, les yeux rivés sur l'écran et soupira. Toujours aucunes nouvelles. Et dire que cela faisait plus de trois quart d'heure qu'il l'attendait comme un idiot.

Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, ses nerfs étant près de craquer, il remarqua une tête blonde qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Il eu un petit sourire, tout énervement envolé avant de voir qui était en train de l'accompagner.

Putain de modèle.

Harry les regarda de loin, n'osant pas faire le moindre pas pour s'approcher. Le type attrapa la main d'Draco après lui avoir fait un grand sourire et posa ses lèvres contre sa joue.

Harry serra le poing en mordant sa langue. Il ne devait pas faire de scandale… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment ensemble. Mais il pensait qu'Draco avait compris que leur relation ne pouvait marcher que s'ils étaient exclusifs. Tout cela était impossible s'ils allaient chacun voir ailleurs. Draco fronça les sourcils sous le geste, le repoussant avec douceur. Une douce chaleur envahissait son cœur face à ce spectacle. Il osa appeler Draco avec de grand geste, adoucissant par là même son visage. Le type le fusillait du regard… Mais cela importait peu. Draco ne voyait que lui… Simplement lui.

Il le regarda s'approcher à grand pas, se souciant peu de bousculer quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta devant lui, essayant de le prendre par la main. Mais Harry se recula assez rapidement, de peur que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas de problème.

Le visage d'Draco se fit moins engageant et il dit d'une voix lasse :

« - Désolé d'être en retard. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour terminer la peinture.

- J'ai cru voir ça. » Répliqua-t-il, quelque peu énervé de remettre ce type sur le tapis.

Il haussa les épaules, et ils partirent en direction du cinéma un peu tendu. Alors que la lumière s'éteignait pour laisser place au film, Draco lui prit la main. Harry le regarda, un peu perdu et en voyant que personne ne les regardait, la serra et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentit la joue du blond contre sa tête, le rendant tout bêtement joyeux. Mais alors que le film arrivait à la fin, Harry se sentit observé, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il tourna la tête et se crispa en voyant le regard de pure haine et de dégout que lui lançait un couple. Il se décala, coupant tout contact avec Harry et tenta de suivre le film. Il fit une grimace en se sentant dévisagé.

La fin du film se fit en silence. Le trajet de retour se fit en silence. Draco ne tenta pas de faire le moindre geste vers lui, le regardant à peine. Il avait été raide et peu avenant, serrant un peu son cœur sous l'incompréhension.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et prit la pose que le blond lui montra. Aucune parole n'avait encore été échangée, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et presque irrespirable. Draco se posa contre son chevalet, évaluant ce qu'il pouvait apporter à la scène.

Harry se tendit sous l'examen, ne supportant plus le silence oppressant. Il devait faire quelque chose… Il devait faire quelque chose…

Il se leva, tremblant, et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il devait arrêter de se comporter comme une pucelle ! Il déboutonna sa chemise, les mains bien moins habiles que d'habitude. Il fixa son regard sur la fenêtre. Il ne devait pas croiser ce regard gris… Il ne devait pas… Il la laissa tomber sur le sol, rougissant de plus en plus. Il s'attaqua à ses chaussettes, manquant de peu de tomber.

Mais mince… Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Il ôta sa ceinture et descendit sa braguette, se coupant un peu. Il laissa tomber son Jeans d'un petit mouvement de hanches.

Il pouvait entendre la respiration hachée d'Draco, le faisant encore plus trembler.

Il posa ses mains sur son caleçon d'osant pas faire le moindre geste pour le faire disparaitre. Il savait que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude… Que cela n'allait pas finir aussi simplement. Il sentait son cœur battre rapidement.

« - J'ai été accepté comme pianiste dans un orchestre. Ce n'est que de l'essai pour l'instant mais ça pourrait devenir à plein temps.

- Vraiment ? Le sourire d'Draco était éblouissant. Si magnifique… Félicitation alors.

- Tu penses que je devrais accepter ?

- Bien entendu. C'est ce que tu as toujours eu envie de faire non ? On a chacun le droit de vivre ses rêves. » Murmura-t-il.

Harry entendait Draco se rapprocher. Il sentait toute la chaleur qu'il dégageait… Tout l'envie… Le désir. Il baissa les yeux, bien trop conscient de la présence du blond à ses côtés. Draco posa ses mains contre les siennes, l'aidant à baisser son sous vêtement doucement. Il ne le forçait pas, l'encourageait juste. Il sentit la dernière pièce de tissu tomber à terre, le rendant complètement nu à la lueur du réverbère de dehors. Il se sentait tellement ridicule comme ça… Tellement pas lui-même.

Draco passa sa main sur sa joue en une douce caresse et le força à relever la tête d'une légère poussée de l'index. Ses yeux si gris tellement plein de passion… Presque d'amour. Harry plaça ses mains contre la poitrine de l'autre homme, essayant vainement de l'éloigner le plus de lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent timidement, religieusement. Il arrêta de vouloir le pousser loin de lui et se serra contre son corps, essayant presque de fusionner avec lui.

Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus vorace… De plus en plus pressant. Il pouvait sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues qu'Draco faisait disparaitre d'un coup de pouce. Ils laissèrent tomber sur le sol, manquant de peu le canapé.

Et ils ne firent qu'un le reste de la nuit. Plus qu'une entité… Une personne… Un tout.

Draco avait tiré le lit après être passé à la douche, le corps bien trop poisseux pour être à l'aise. Harry était totalement collé à lui et embrassait son torse de légers baisers.

« - Tu sais, aujourd'hui, j'ai été voir un chef d'orchestre. Il veut bien me prendre pour une durée indéterminée. C'est que de l'essai pour l'instant donc ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à avoir quelque chose. »

L'étreinte se fit plus forte, plus imposante… Plus passionnée

« - Vraiment ? Le sourire d'Draco était si éblouissant… Si magnifique… Si tendre. Félicitation

- Tu penses que je devrais accepter ? Murmura-t-il, la voix un peu chevrotante. »

Draco lui baisa les cheveux.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? Bien sûr que tu devrais le faire. Tout le monde à le droit de vivre ses rêves, et toi le premier. »

Tout était si tendre… Si différent de ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre furieusement dans la poitrine, ses mains rendues moites. Ils ne parlèrent plus durant des heures, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils commençaient tous deux à s'endormir, Harry le sentait.

Il ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur de son amant. C'était tout doux comme mot… Tout tendre…

« - Je t'aime. »

Il se leva brusquement et porta son regard sur Draco, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le voyant les yeux fermés et la respiration lente, il se dit qu'il devenait fou. Il entendait des voix maintenant.

Peut être à cause du vent ?

Il reposa sa tête contre le torse du blond, décrétant que cela devait être son imagination et se laissa bercer par le rythme lent de son cœur. Dans la douce torpeur du sommeil, il sentait une main lui caressait tendrement le dos. Il se blottit un peu plus contre sa source de chaleur en gémissant de bien être.

Ça ne devait être que son imagination.

**oOo**

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là aujourd'hui… Ce soir. Il aurait dû être bien au chaud chez Hermione, à siroter un champagne bon marché pour célébrer le succès de son film. Il aurait dû la prendre fortement contre lui, au point de ne plus la laisser respirer et de lui embrasser la joue. Il aurait dû trinquer avec elle et Lavande, rigoler et sourire avec elles. Il aurait dû faire tellement de chose… Tout sauf se retrouver devant chez Draco à une heure si avancée de la nuit.

Mais il n'avait pas pu résister… Pas quand ses lèvres avaient été prises d'assaut par une femme qu'il n'aimait même pas. Ou alors presque pas… Il n'avait pas supporté de se voir dans une glace, pas quand elles étaient aussi rouges. Rouges de honte, de désir, de passion. Harry avait essayé de la repousser au départ, mais sentir ses seins contre lui, la douceur de sa peau et l'odeur de ses cheveux l'avaient fait dérailler. Et il avait laissé tomber, lui répondant passionnément. Mais quand son esprit avait reprit ses droits, sa tête sous l'eau froide du robinet, il n'avait pas pu supporter… De voir l'image que ce foutu miroir lui révélait.

Alors, il avait rapidement remit ses chaussures, enfilé son manteau et entouré son cou de l'écharpe qu'il avait volé chez Draco. Hermione l'avait regardé partir, lui faisant un petit signe de la main, un vague sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il ne lui avait même pas répondu, trop pris par l'odeur que dégageait l'écharpe. Et Harry avait passé la porte sans un regard en arrière, l'esprit trop plein d'image de son amant.

Il avait juste pris le temps de s'arrêter dans une petite supérette de quartier encore ouverte, déboursant une blinde pour un bouquet convenable et une bouteille de champagne bon marché. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait prit mais il était étrangement serein de l'avoir fait. Il se sentait bien, le nez profondément enfoui dans l'écharpe grise, respirant profondément son odeur, un bouquet de fleur et une bouteille dans les mains. Cela faisait franchement romantique… Mais il avait besoin de ça. Besoin de ressentir, de vivre tout ce romantique.

Harry avait juste besoin de se sentir propre… De ne plus sentir comme cette fille. Et peu importe si tout ce romantisme lui donnait envie de vomir, de s'enfuir et de se cacher dans un pays perdu quelque part sur Terre. Il voulait juste ses lèvres contre les siennes… Les lèvres froides d'Draco.

Alors cela expliquait peu être ce qu'il faisait là, la main prête à taper contre la porte. Il avait eu besoin de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer son cœur, ne voulant pas lui paraitre trop étrange. Venir chez lui à cette heure était déjà bien suffisant pour le faire rentrer dans la case personne indésirable. Il essaya de faire un petit sourire, bien qu'il ressemble plus à une grimace. Respirant une dernière fois l'odeur de l'écharpe, il tapa maladroitement sur la porte, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mais il s'arrêta avant de donner un deuxième coup, une larme cascadant lentement sa joue. Il laissa sa tête cogner contre la porte, ses mains se serrant durement. Il ne sait même plus à quel moment la bouteille tomba sur le sol, s'éclatant en mille morceaux. Il ne sait même plus à quel moment des sanglots passèrent sa bouche close. L'odeur d'alcool emplissait le couloir, sa bile remontant.

Tremblant, il était tremblant. Le bouquet encore dans ses mains, il essaya de se contrôler, de ne plus faire de bruit. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration quelque peu normale, de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il se releva difficilement, laissant le bouquet glisser de ses mains. Le regard fixé sur cette porte, il souffla.

Inspiration.

Il déroula l'écharpe qu'il avait autour du cou, caressant une dernière fois le tissu doux sous ses doigts.

Expiration.

Il joua encore un peu avec les fils, le regard toujours rivé sur la porte.

Gémissements.

Il la laissa tomber au sol, rejoignant la bouteille explosée et le bouquet malmené. Il baissa la tête, les yeux encore rouges et tourna les talons, ne regardant pas en arrière. Rouge de tristesse, de déception, de haine. La neige venait de cesser de tomber. Déception, haine… Presque oublie. Bientôt, sous peu.

La seule pensée qui arrivait à émerger de tout ce flou qui avait envie son esprit semblait tellement ridicule, risible. Pourvu qu'il n'ait réveillé personne. Il ne voulait pas déranger par tout le bruit qu'il avait fait. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas du venir ici. Ce n'était pas sa place, il n'était pas comme ça. Il chercha à remettre son nez dans l'écharpe, mais seul le vent froid lui répondit. En rigolant comme s'il la folie l'avait prit, il décida de rentrer en métro. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas prit. Et ce peu importe si les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Comment personne n'avait pu être réveillé par tout le bruit qu'il avait fait ? Comment personne n'avait pu entendre son cœur se briser en mille éclats ?

Il rentra dans le métro, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Peu importe s'il avait l'air d'un fou, ça comptait peu. Le regard des gens comptait peu…

Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas prit le métro.

Cela faisait un an que le vernissage avait été fait.

**oOo**

« - J'ai été stupide. Stupide sur toute la ligne… Du début à la fin. Il s'est bien amusé avec moi… »

Une main contre son épaule, un souffle chaleureux contre sa nuque, une tête reposant contre la sienne. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra de toutes ses forces. Sa respiration était encore erratique, il se sentait pris de vertige. Il prit une longue inspiration, son pouce caressant la main d'Hermione… Son rocher dans cette mer. Son pilier…

« - Tu sais, j'aurais pu tout lui pardonner, tout faire pour lui… Il aurait même tué quelqu'un que j'aurai été derrière lui à le soutenir. Mais là… Là, je ne peux plus. Ca serait au dessus de mes forces. Rien qu'en fermant mes yeux, j'ai encore l'impression d'entre ses gémissements. »

Allongé sur le lit, il se roula en boule, attirant la jeune fille contre lui. De sa main libre, elle lui caressait les cheveux, essayant de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se blottit contre elle, son corps ne semblant plus faire qu'un avec le sien.

« - Ses putains de gémissements de plaisir. »

Les larmes avait recommencé à couler sur ses joues, brouillant sa vue. Un sanglot passa la barrière de ses lèvres, un gémissement de bête brisé le fit se recroqueviller encore plus. Il sentait les larmes d'Hermione contre son cou, lui brisant un peu plus le cœur. Il s'en voulait de la faire pleurer, de l'avoir rendu triste. Mais il n'avait pas pu aller ailleurs. Il n'avait pas pu s'imaginer aller autre part. Seule elle pouvait ne serais-ce qu'un peu remonter son moral. Seule elle pouvait lui laisser entrevoir un sourire derrière les larmes.

C'était son putain de roc, son tout. Et sans elle, il ne s'imaginait pas où il en serait maintenant… Rien que de l'imaginer, il en avait des frissons.

Après être rentré chez lui, il n'avait pas pu supporter d'être seul dans son appartement, la brosse à dents d'Draco dans la salle de bain. Son odeur était encore présente partout, dans chaque pièce de son appartement. Sa tasse de café datant du matin était encore dans l'évier, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un veuille bien la nettoyer. Sa serviette avait été posée négligemment sur le canapé. Même son oreiller sentait comme lui. Son propre oreiller… Alors, seul chez lui et avec la présence fantomatique de son amant, il n'avait pas pu supporter. Il avait pourtant bien essayé, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait voulu le faire disparaitre, jeter tout ce qui le rappelait. La serviette et la brosse à dents avaient été jetées rageusement dans la poubelle et ses draps avaient été changés. Mais quand vient le tour de la tasse, il n'avait pas pu. Il avait tremblé, les larmes étaient tombées. Mais rien… Il n'avait rien pu faire avec… Il l'avait juste posé contre ses lèvres, comme un au revoir et l'avait laissé à sa place.

Il était juste faible, bien trop faible…

Alors, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire et se sentant arrivé au point de rupture, il avait appelé Hermione. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Et elle avait accouru, comme la véritable amie qu'elle était. Elle avait mis Lavande à la porte, la pressant surement de partir le plus rapidement possible et avait du attraper le premier taxi arrivant. Elle avait tapé à sa porte, essoufflée d'avoir trop couru. Hermione avait presque défoncé la porte à force de frapper dessus. Et après avoir bataillée avec la poignée, elle avait couru vers lui, le serrant étroitement contre elle. Ses murmures doux et chaleureux lui revenaient encore en mémoire.

Elle ne l'avait plus lâché de la soirée et l'avait forcé à s'allonger après l'avoir déshabiller. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps, de ce qui l'entourait. Il était comme hors de tout ça, hors du temps.

« - Ne sois pas comme ça, il était peut être tout seul. Murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, il y avait deux voix masculines. Un rire ironique qui sortait droit du cœur.

- Et comment peux-tu le savoir, hein ? Tu n'es pas entré dans l'appartement à ce que je sache.

- Il y avait deux putains de voix dans son appartement ! Cria-t-il en se redressant et en repoussant les bras rassurants de son amie.

- Ne réagit pas comme ça. Ne sois pas comme ça. S'il te plait. » Gémissais-t-elle, le forçant à se rallonger contre elle.

Il reprit sa place précédente, ne pouvant pas faire autrement et ferma les yeux. La présence d'Hermione était toujours derrière lui, comme un phare dans la nuit.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il ouvrit les yeux malgré la vague de fatigue qu'il ressentait. Il prit son amie dans ses bras et posa son menton contre sa tête.

« - Tu penses que je devrais accepter les sentiments de Lavande ? Chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.

Seul un gémissement ensommeillé lui répondit.

- C'est peut être une bonne idée… »

**oOo**

Sirius lui avait laissé son après midi après que Hermione l'ait harcelé à grand renfort de larmes et de cris. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait rien à faire chez lui... Il n'y avait plus rien qui l'attendait là-bas et il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter sa solitude.

Pas aujourd'hui... Pas maintenant... Pas dans aussi peu de temps... Peut être demain ?

Il repoussa ses cheveux d'un vague geste de la main, et se frotta les yeux. Il ne dormait presque plus. C'est comme si tout l'avait quitté en même temps qu'Draco. C'était stupide et totalement trop romantique pour lui et la relation qu'il avait eu mais il ne pouvait pas voir ça autrement.

Il aurait du se rendre compte bien avant que ce n'était que du sexe entre eux... De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ? Peut être que les relations entre hommes n'étaient que du sexe. Si les relations duraient, était-ce parce que le sexe était bon ou parce que les sentiments étaient présents ? Comment peut on aimé un homme, quelqu'un du même sexe que soi ?

Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Tout cela était flou à ses yeux... Il se perdait entre ses sentiments et ses souvenirs. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la réalité du fantasme.

Il posa la pile de tableau qu'il portait à bout de bras sur la table de la réserve et entreprit d'enlever les cartons qui les protégeaient. Il prit le cutteur et donna un coup franc, manquant de peu de toucher le tableau.

Stupide...

Harry ferma les yeux, respira doucement et serra le poing. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Depuis qu'il avait connu Draco et ses foutus yeux gris, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre pieds. Il ne causait que des problèmes... Des putains de problèmes qui lui vaudraient de finir à la porte. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne se retrouvait pas au chômage.

Stupide...

Il posa le cutteur, et s'assit sur la table. Peut être qu'il devrait vraiment rentrer chez lui ? Il n'arriverait à rien dans son état d'énervement actuel. Et puis, de toute façon, Sirius lui avait donné son après-midi, donc il avait bien le droit de partir. Il fallait juste qu'il le prévienne, en espérant qu'il n'essaye pas de savoir si tout allait bien. Il l'évitait le plus possible, ne voulant pas voir de la déception dans son regard. Il ne savait pas comment Sirius réagirait s'il lui disait ce qu'il se passait. Il n'osait pas voir son regard de dégoût quand il apprendrait sa relation avec Draco. Il ne voulait pas tout ça... Alors, il essayait de le voir le moins possible et demandait souvent à quelqu'un d'autre de lui apporter un message. C'était puéril mais il avait bien trop peur... Il était tétanisé quand il le voyait, son corps ne semblait plus vouloir faire le moindre mouvement.

Il posa sa main contre la poignée de la porte menant au magasin et l'entrouvrit, s'arrêtant en entendant une voix masculine, froide qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où.

"- Est-ce que Harry travaille aujourd'hui ?"

Draco se tenait devant son patron, son sac en bandoulière pendant nonchalamment sur son épaule. Il semblait toujours aussi en forme bien que son temps était un peu plus cireux. Il était toujours aussi bien coiffé, ses vêtements toujours aussi bien ajusté. Était-il fatigué ? Avait-il des cernes sous ses magnifiques yeux gris ? Harry ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Devait-il se montrer ? Rester cacher comme un couard ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Sirius releva la tête de ses registres et enleva ses lunettes de lecture. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qui était dans le magasin tout en remettant son débardeur correctement. Il plissa les yeux en voyant la silhouette de Harry dans la réserve et soupira en remarquant les yeux de bête traqué de son employer.

"- Tu aurais du passer plus tôt, il est en congé cet après-midi." Répondit Sirius de sa voix bourrue.

Draco tapa doucement du pied et soupira.

"- Merci. J'ai essayé de le joindre mais il ne répond pas. Et je n'ai pas réussi à le voir à son autre travail. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis ça. Sa voix était lasse.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à mon garçon ?"

La voix de Sirius était quelque peu menaçante et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Ses épaules étaient un peu voûtées et ses poings se refermaient spasmodiquement.

"- Harry devait m'aider sur une peinture." La voix d'Draco était froide... Aussi froide qu'un iceberg tout en étant mesuré et nonchalante.

Il tendit sa main vers Sirius, la serra rapidement et s'en alla à grands pas.

"- En fait, sympathique votre écharpe mon petit monsieur." Cria son patron alors qu'Draco passait la porte.

Harry pouvait très bien imaginer le jeune homme se retenir de faire un doigt d'honneur vers l'homme. Mais en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, il écarquilla les yeux. Draco portait l'écharpe qu'il avait volé chez lui et qu'il avait laissé tomber devant chez lui il y a de ça trois jours. Et comme ci d'un coup son corps tremblait de joie et d'ivresse, il se laissa bercer par l'espoir avant de refermer les yeux.

C'était stupide...

Stupide de vouloir y croire.

Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en essayant de revenir sur Terre et suivit Sirius qui lui faisait signé de venir fumer avec lui. Il hésitait vraiment à l'accompagner, marchait doucement, presque à reculons. Mais son patron ne lui laissa pas le choix, ouvrit la porte menant à l'arrière et le poussa d'un léger mouvement au niveau du dos. Harry s'adossa contre le mur, comme à son habitude et prit la cigarette que lui tendait Sirius. Il l'encouragea à parler d'un regard tout en allumant les deux cigarettes.

"- Dis, comment on peut aimer un homme ? Pas seulement son corps ou le vouloir sexuellement hein... Comment on peut aimer un homme comme on peut aimer une femme ?" Chuchota Harry, les yeux rivés sur sa cigarette.

Sirius avança vers lui, posa sa main contre son épaule dans un geste tendre et le serra contre lui essayant de lui donner le plus de réconfort possible. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et murmura contre son oreille :

"- Tu trouves vraiment que l'amour est différent suivant le sexe ? Tu penses vraiment qu'un hétérosexuel aime différemment d'un homosexuel ? L'amour est universel petit, et ce peut importe à qui vont tes sentiments. La seule chose que tu dois vraiment prendre en compte c'est si tu es prêt à assumer ce que tu aimes, qui tu aimes. Tout le monde est fait de la même façon, ressent de la même façon. Oui, peut être que vos gestes seront différents des autres couples, mais l'amour que tu ressens lui est semblable aux autres. Tu es comme les autres... Alors, soit prêt à assumer et ne fuis pas devant le premier obstacle qui t'arrange."

Harry se blottit un peu plus dans cette étreinte paternaliste et posa sa tête contre le cou de Sirius.

"-Toi, plus que les autres, mérite d'être toi-même..."

**oOo**

La lumière du métro lui faisait mal aux yeux, le forçant à les plisser. L'atmosphère était étouffante, le faisant un peu suffoqué. Il ne sentait pas vraiment à sa place... Mais ce sentiment ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Il avait apprit à vivre avec maintenant. Cela restait toujours un peu oppressant mais il s'y était fait à force. Tout en rajustant le col de son manteau, il souffla. Il détestait vraiment le métro. Trop de gens, trop de bruits, trop d'odeurs, trop de couleurs. Il voûta un peu les épaules et laissa sa place à une personne âgée. Il n'y avait plus de place assise et il ne voulait pas être plus retardé par une jambe de vieille cassée. Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable non plus, il n'était pas fou. Sa mère allait déjà assez hurler comme cela, pas besoin de l'énerver encore plus en arrivant une heure en retard. Il n'était pas encore suicidaire. Il enfoui son nez dans son écharpe et tira sur son tee-shirt arc-en-ciel. Il regarda si les lacets de ces Docs Martins étaient toujours attachés, ne voulant pas tomber à cause de cela. Surtout ne pas tomber dans un endroit qui sent aussi fort la pisse. Il sentit un corps féminin se coller à lui, et une main serrée la sienne sur la barre. Il pouvait sentir ses seins contre son dos, son odeur de fleur émanant de ses cheveux et le parfum bon marché qu'elle portait. Il soupira et tira une grimace. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, heureusement. Une mère le regarda et lui lança un regard compatissant. Il se décala imperceptiblement en priant pour que la sortie arrive le plus vite. Mais elle suivit le mouvement et passa une main sur le derrière de son Jeans. Mon dieu, il allait se faire violer dans une putain de métro qui sentait les déjections.

Le métro commença à ralentir, le faisant sourire et souffler de soulagement. Il partit le plus rapidement possible quand les portes s'ouvrirent et replaça rapidement son sac contre son épaule. Il essaya de marcher rapidement dans les couloirs tout en essayant de ne renverser personne. Il essaya de n'insulter personne, se mordant presque la langue pour qu'aucun son ne sorte.

Sa mère allait le tuer. Lavande allait le tuer. Il n'allait pas assez vite et risquait d'être en retard encore une fois au repas traditionnel du vendredi soir. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre le taxi. Vraiment... C'était bien moins bruyant et personne n'essayait de se coller à lui pour le violer contre une barre crade du métro. Seule l'odeur restait la même. Mais à bien y penser, cela aurait été une meilleure idée de prendre ce putain de taxi.

Son portale se mis à sonner furieusement dans sa poche le faisant soupirer. Il le sortit rapidement de sa poche et décrocha sans un regard.

"- C'est bon, je suis la dans cinq minutes. Alors arrête de me harceler comme ça et garde ton putain de crédit."

Il éloigna l'appareil de son oreille en entendant son contact hurlé. Il était sûr qu'elle lui avait brisé son tympan avec son cri de harpie. Il s'arrêta et soupira tout en essayant de prendre une voix plus douce.

"- Ma puce, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Je suis la dans cinq minutes, d'accord ?"

Elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et il rangea son téléphone dans une poche. Il réajusta son écharpe puisqu'un bout traînait par terre et se remit en marche. Il n'avait plus qu'à sortir du métro et à marcher cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant l'appartement de Lavande. Ô joie suprême...

Il se remit en marche, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures et rentra brutalement dans quelqu'un. Il se frotta les fesses tout en ramassant son sac qui avait échoué sur le sol. C'était énervant de rentrer dans des inconnus comme ça. Ça ne devait vraiment pas en devenir une habitude. Il n'était pas certain que son cœur le supporte.

Il vit un jeune homme ramassé une pochette à dessin et cligna des yeux. C'était une blague ?

"- Sérieusement ?" Ironisa l'homme dans lequel il était rentré.

Harry se releva rapidement, ne voulant vraiment pas rester en position de faiblesse face à lui. Il serra les poings dans l'attente d'un combat imminent et ouvrit la bouche. Mais aucun son n'en sortie. Aucun bruit n'arriva à se former. Et l'autre passa devant lui sans un regard, sans une parole. Il ne le toucha même pas, comme si ça présence le dégoûtait trop.

Alors Harry ferma les yeux et se traina vers la sortie, plus vraiment certain de ce qu'il allait faire ce soir. Devait-il vraiment aller manger chez sa mère pour lui présenter Lavande ? Ou devait-il tout simplement oublier, retourner chez lui ? Mince, il ne l'avait même pas regardé ! Harry aurait du réagir comme ça... Pas lui... Il n'avait rien fait qui méritait de se faire ignorer de la sorte...

Était-ce ce qu'Draco avait ressenti quand il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles ?

"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fuis ? Lança Draco d'une voix polaire sans se retourner.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as abandonné ?" Rétorqua Harry.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, et se retourna pour regarder la réaction d'Draco. Il s'était subitement arrêté, mais il lui tournait toujours le dos. Il pouvait le voir serrer les poings spasmodiquement, comme si la haine qu'il ressentait avait besoin d'être évacué à grand renfort de cris et coups. Il le regarda se tourner vers, comme si tout ça se déroulait au ralenti. Il le vit se diriger vers lui, le corps tremblant. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir le fusiller sur place. Ses magnifiques yeux si gris...

Draco l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua fortement. Il serrait ses épaules... Bien trop fort. Et Harry était sûr d'avoir des marques demain matin.

"- Pardon ?! J'ai essayé de t'appeler pendant deux semaines ! Tous les jours ! J'ai passé mon temps accroché à mon téléphone dans l'espoir que tu me rappelles bordel ! J'attendais ton putain de coup de fil à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit et tu oses me dire que j'ai abandonné ? Qui est le premier à avoir abandonné hein ? Qui est le putain de premier à avoir laissé tomber ?! Ne remets pas toute ta putain de faute sur moi. C'est que des conneries." Hurla Draco, la voix partant dans les aiguës sous le coup de la colère.

Harry pouvait voir sa veine du cou battre furieusement sous le trop plein d'émotion.

"- Tu aurais dû insister ! Comme tu l'as toujours fait ! Tu aurais du insister..." Murmura-t-il, conscient de se donner en spectacle.

C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Plus personne n'osait faire un geste, préférant avoir les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. De la curiosité morbide...

Harry essaya de repousser Draco, ses épaules souffrant vraiment sous la force d'Draco mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

"- Mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Tu aurais voulu que je porte tout sur mes épaules ? Que le semblant de relation devait dépendre que de moi ? Je ne suis pas Batman... Et bordel, tu n'es pas Robin. Grandis un peu, s'il te plait... Grandis !" Hurla-t- il une nouvelle fois avant de redescendre sous le coup de l'émotion. Il était comme brisé...

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et les fonça. Alors comme ça c'était de sa faute maintenant ? C'était lui qui était dans le tord ? Il se foutait de lui... Il repoussa Draco brutalement.

"- Et toi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandais ? Tu as bouleversé ma vie en y entrant avec tes grands souliers. Tu as défoncé toutes mes fondations à renfort de coup de pieds. Merde ! Je couchais avec des femmes, je sortais avec des femmes... Et toi, du jour au lendemain, tu me demandes d'assumer mes sentiments pour toi ? Mais je ne savais même pas comment pouvoir aimer un homme ! Je n'en savais rien de tout ça ! De tout cet amour gay que tu me demandais !" Répliqua Harry d'une voix forte. Peut importe si des spectateurs se réjouissaient de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Mieux qu'au cinéma hein...

Harry baissa les yeux, hoqueta en sentant un sanglot venir et frappa Draco au visage de toutes ses forces. Son point s'écrasa avec force sur son nez, le cassant par la même occasion. Il couina de douleur tout en touchant son nez, laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Draco écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Harry réagisse comme cela.

"- Pardon ? Tu oses me reprocher ça alors que c'est toi qui à fait le premier pas vers moi ? J'avais rien demandé de tout ça. Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé de ce jour là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé."

Il se rapprocha de lui à grand pas. Et il le tapa au niveau de la lèvre, l'ouvrant sous la violence du coup.

Ils entendirent quelques cris d'horreur dans l'insistance et quelqu'un attrapa Harry par les aisselles avant qu'il ne frappe encore une fois l'homme qui était en face de lui. Quelqu'un fit de même avec Draco. Ils se débattirent avec véhémence, ordonnant de les libérer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ils étaient toujours entravés par ces types qui se mêlaient des affaires des autres.

- Tu me séduisais ! Et merde, ce jour là j'étais trop bourré pour savoir ce que je faisais." Hurla Harry en désespoir de cause, la rage s'évacuant comme elle pouvait.

Harry serra le poing, ses ongles entrant dans sa peau le faisant légèrement saigner. Une voix indubitablement féminine lui rappela qu'il n'était pas tout seul ici, qu'il ne devait pas penser qu'à lui même, que ce n'était pas correct de se donner en spectacle de cette façon. Il entendit un cri de bébé, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Il essaya de se calmer, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

"- Connerie. Ne te fout pas de moi. Tu as dis toi même que tu étais conscient de ce que tu faisais. Tu as dit toi même que tu savais ce que tu faisais !" Répliqua Draco d'une voix douce en se rapprochant de lui.

Tout le monde était en état d'alerte, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de la suite. Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Des yeux remplis de terreur, des corps tremblant de peur... Certaine personnes semblaient déjà prêtes à intervenir en cas de lutte violente.

"- On a besoin de continuer cette discussion, et tu le sais." Murmura Draco en lui prenant la main doucement.

Harry secoua la tête, ne voulant en aucun cas continuer cette chose. Il ne voulait pas entendre Draco se justifier... Il ne voulait pas pleurer encore une fois pour ce type. Il l'avait déjà trop fait.

Il repoussa sa main et s'éloigna le plus possible. Il avait l'impression d'être traqué comme un petit animal terriblement faible et inutile. Mais il n'était pas faible et inutile ! Draco le rattrapa et reprit sa main entre la sienne, la serrant doucement pour l'encourager à l'accompagner.

Harry secoua la tête encore une fois, tout en essayant de partir. Mais en rivant ses yeux dans ceux d'Draco, il ne pu faire autrement que hocher la tête tout en serrant la main un peu plus fort.

Ses yeux si gris, si magnifiques étaient si tristes en cet instant. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir ce spectacle...

Draco lui fit un petit sourire ironique et le traîna derrière lui en direction de la sortie.

Les anciens spectateurs s'étaient remis en mouvement, se dirigeant vers leur destination comme des poupées à qui ont auraient remis des piles.

Harry baissa les yeux durant tout le trajet. Il se laissa trainer en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible. Peut être que l'autre l'oubliera s'il ne faisait pas un bruit ? Tout le chemin se fit dans le silence. Seul le bruit habituel des rues le troublait. Un klaxon, des bruits de moteurs, des cris et des rires... Tout semblait tellement en vie à côté d'eux. Cela en était tellement risible. Draco desserra un peu sa poigne et traça des lignes sur sa peau avec son pouce.

Était-ce étrange de dire une c'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient la main en public ? Son cœur se réchauffait sous ce constat, lui donnant l'impression d'être la niaiserie même. Et puis de toute façon, ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Draco ouvrit la porte de son appartement après avoir monté les escaliers rapidement et tira Harry à l'intérieur. L'appartement était toujours aussi chaleureux... Toujours aussi beau et sentant toujours autant les produits chimiques. Il eu un petit rictus avant de relever les yeux. Draco le regardait fixement, comme s'il essayait d'imprimer son image dans le miroir. Harry hoqueta de surprise en voyant ce qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Son nu... Le seul souvenir de leur première fois... Il sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. Draco avait tenu à la terminer, et ce même s'il s'était comporté comme un con.

Peut être aurait-il du suivre les conseils de Hermione ?

Il s'approcha du tableau qui semblait encore frais et murmura :

"- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandais hein ? Tu me demandais de devenir un autre que moi même, de changer tout ce qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais. C'était de la pure folie ! Tu me demandais de devenir fou... Et je n'étais pas près. Je n'étais pas près à me laisser aller dans cette folie."

Draco le fusilla des yeux tout en lui attrapant le bras.

"- Ne te fous pas de moi.

- Et quand enfin je pense pouvoir accepter ça, quand je pense vouloir tomber dans cette chose que tu me demandais, je te trouve en train de gémir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Merde ! J'entends ce son que juste moi avait le droit... Et tu l'avais donné à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai cru être unique pour toi ce jour là... C'est pour ça que je voulais enfin pleinement assumer mes sentiments. J'aurais aimé te dire je t'aime ce soir là... "

Draco baissa les yeux et eu un petit rire sarcastique

"- Tu m'as entendu ? Et moi alors ? Tu rejette tout sur moi, tu dis que tout est de ma faute mais toi alors ? Non, monsieur est blanc comme neige. Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal de sa vie le pauvre enfant. Mais mince alors, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Arrête de me prendre pour un con et prends tes responsabilités !"

Il l'attrapa au niveau des épaules, le poussant contre le mur. Harry essaya de ne pas trembler de peur. Mais les yeux du blond lui donnaient des sueurs froides dans le dos. Draco ne l'avait jamais vraiment terrorisé. Mais là, alors qu'il serrait ses épaules avec force, ses yeux semblaient fous. Harry essayait de se dégager mais rien n'y faisait. Draco ne serrait que plus fort.

"- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes."

Harry hoqueta en sentant tomber sur le canapé à cause d'Draco. Le jeune homme s'installa sur ses genoux, le forçant à ne pas bouger et attrapa sa main. Il la posa contre son cœur, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

"- De quoi je parle ? La dernière fois que je suis venu chez toi... Tu sais, la première et dernière fois où je suis venu chez toi ? Il y avait cette fille en sous vêtements. Cette fille en sous vêtements qui a ouvert la porte tout en me renvoyant parce que tu aurais été sous la douche. Tu vois de quoi je parle maintenant ?" Dit Draco, la voix faible.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, se sentant stupide sur le coup.

"- C'était toi ce jour là ?" Murmura-t-il.

Il s'était comporté comme un enfant... Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il avait prit peur à cause de sa relation et du regard des autres, le faisant fuir dès le premier obstacle. Draco relâcha sa main et posa son front contre le sien. Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, se laissant bercer par sa respiration.

"- Et est-ce que moi je t'ai fuis ? Non, j'ai continué à te voir et ce malgré cette fille.

- On avait rien fait ce soir là. Je l'ai juste amené chez moi car elle était trop bourrée pour pouvoir rentrer toute seule."

Le souffle d'Draco tombait sur ses lèvres. Ils ne parlèrent plus, laissant le silence prendre sa place. Ils se regardèrent juste dans les yeux, le souffle erratique.

"- Le soir où tu es venu, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'étais obnubilé par toi et cette fille et j'avais tellement mal. Alors quand le modèle du jour a commencé à se rapprocher de moi et à me caresser je n'ai pas pu résister. Je voulais te faire aussi mal que tu m'avais fais mal ce jour là."

Draco se laissa tomber sur lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. Harry lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Mais on a rien fait. Je l'ai arrêté avant d'aller trop loin..." Souffla Draco, le pouce traçant des cercles imaginaires sur son torse.

Il pouvait sentir les larmes de l'homme tomber sur son tee-shirt. Lui aussi voulait se laisser aller...

Tellement.

"- Tu penses que l'on pourrait recommencer ? Murmura Harry.

- Avec certaine condition, peut être."

Draco se redressa et posa ses mains à côté d'Harry. Il rapprocha son visage, leurs nez se frôlaient comme pour un baiser d'esquimau.

"- Il y a juste nous. Personne d'autre ne vient s'immiscer dans notre couple. Aucun partage.

Harry enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- Chacun de nous assume. On est un couple comme un autre et je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher. Au contraire, je veux être fier de me montrer au bras d'un pianiste le plus doué du moment."

Ils approchèrent leur visage et leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une contre l'autre. C'était doux tout en étant pressant. Leurs langues se trouvèrent facilement, ne voulant pas attendre longtemps. Le jeu n'était pas du moment. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser de longues minutes. Juste s'embrasser...

"- Je suis presque fiancé. Souffla Harry entre deux baisers.

- Quitte là alors. Murmura Draco en reposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Et toi, ne revois plus ce type."

Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement, les mains partant sous la couche de vêtement à la recherche d'un bout de peau.

Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux... Non... Tous les jours devant eux.

Et peut importe si Harry avait encore un peu peur du regard des autres. Peut importe s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aimer correctement...

Il acceptait de se laisser aller dans cette folie.


End file.
